Séduction
by titiguizmo55
Summary: Edward fait chavirer le cœur de milliers de femmes mais aucune n'a su trouver le chemin du sien. Mais quand enfin il tombe amoureux, les choses se compliquent. En effet, dans la vie rien n'est acquis d'office. Il va devoir séduire la jeune femme qui fait vibrer son cœur mais pour cela il n'aura qu'un an.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Edward fait chavirer le cœur de milliers de femmes mais aucune n'a su trouver le chemin du sien. Mais quand enfin il tombe amoureux, les choses se compliquent. En effet, dans la vie rien n'est acquis d'office. Il va devoir séduire la jeune femme qui fait vibrer son cœur mais pour cela il n'aura qu'un an.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà, vous semblez nombreuses à vouloir ce début de fiction alors je vous embarque pour une nouvelle aventure avec Edward et Bella.

J'espère bien sur que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Un énorme merci a Audrey et Rosanne, merci les filles de me relire et de corriger les nombreuses fautes que je laisse malgré une relecture lol.

DISCLAIMER : les personnage de twilight sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'incident.**

La tournée se passait pour le mieux. Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'Emmett, mon frère, Jasper et Ashton des amis et moi étions sur les routes.

Notre groupe cartonnait toujours autant et nous en profitions un maximum sachant très bien que cela ne serait pas éternel.

Cependant, même si nous en avions rêvé et que nous étions contents d'y être arrivé, cela n'était pas facile tous les jours. Il y avait ses avantages tels que le succès, l'argent, les voyages et les filles et ses inconvénients comme la privation de la famille, même si toute l'équipe de la tournée était devenue notre deuxième famille. Il y avait aussi le manque de tranquillité : on ne pouvait plus sortir sans risquer l'émeute, les rumeurs plus ou moins élogieuses et tout.

Nous avions formé le groupe alors que nous étions adolescents, comme beaucoup de jeunes. La passion de la musique étant forte nous avions commencé en jouant dans des bars pour payer nos études. Nous avions par chance été repérés lors d'un festival de jeunes talents et depuis notre ascension ne cessait.

Nous étions arrivés à Columbus aux aurores et le concert était prévu le soir même, avant de repartir vers la Floride.

En temps normal, nous aidions à décharger les camions et à préparer la salle. Cela faisait partie de l'entraînement physique que notre coach, Allie avait mis en place pour compenser le manque d'appareil de musculation. Ensuite nous passions l'après-midi à répéter avec le groupe qui faisait notre première partie. Parfois, nous accordions une interview à la radio locale afin de faire gagner des places de dernières minutes à des fans, mais cela se passait généralement dans les grandes villes où nous séjournions plusieurs jours. Eh oui, ce n'est pas parce que nous étions des rock stars que nous avions la vie facile et que nous nous prélassions en attendant le concert, même si nous avions certainement plus de souplesse que la plupart des jeunes de notre âge.

Comme à l'accoutumée, nous déchargions donc les caisses de matériel quand Tanya, notre manager, nous appela. Nous nous regardâmes en nous demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien nous vouloir. Il était plutôt rare de la voir sur la tournée sauf pour les grandes occasions.

Nous la suivîmes donc jusqu' à une pièce aménagée en bureau, non sans nous observer encore afin de comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Ok les garçons. Vous savez que je vous adore mais là franchement on était d'accord. Pas le staff.

Ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, je regardais une fois de plus mes complices.

Emmett, bien évidemment ! Comment aurait-il pu s'agir d'un autre ? Il était le seul à désobéir et à ne faire que ce qu'il voulait. Et je me demandais qui pouvait bien être sa dernière victime. L'équipe ne comportait pas beaucoup de femmes, mais il y en avait une bonne dizaine facilement.

\- Putain Emmett tu ne peux pas te retenir ? Intervint Ashton un peu furax de se faire passer un savon pour les conneries de mon frère.

\- Quoi ce n'est pas de ma faute si elles me tombent toutes dans les bras, répondit-il tout naturellement.

\- On parle d'Allie, rajouta Tanya.

\- ALLIE ! Fîmes-nous étonnés.

\- Em t'as pas osé quand même ? L'interrogeais-je.

Allie était notre coach sportif et c'était une fille extra. Toujours très consciencieuse et professionnelle mais en même temps capable de déconner avec nous et de faire la fête quand l'occasion se présentait.

\- Bah…, dit-il en se grattant la tête.

\- Putain tu fais chier.

\- Bon le mal est fait maintenant donc ça ne changera rien au problème, nous coupa Tanya pour éviter que la conversation ne dégénère.

\- Quel problème ? Se manifesta Jasper.

\- Allie m'a téléphoné après le concert à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour me signaler qu'elle démissionnait. Elle est restée là-bas pour reprendre l'avion.

\- Elle ne peut pas, dit Ashton.

\- Techniquement non, mais vu les circonstances, nous avons préféré la laisser partir plutôt que de risquer le scandale médiatique.

\- Elle n'aurait jamais osé, objecta Emmett.

\- Détrompes-toi Emmett, elle était plutôt remontée.

\- Merde comment on va faire ? Demandais-je.

\- Bryan cherche déjà un remplaçant mais en attendant vous avez quartier libre le matin. Essayez d'en faire bon usage en continuant les exercices et tenez-vous correctement, c'est surtout valable pour toi, dit-elle à l'attention de mon frère.

\- Bordel quand c'est eux qui baisent, personne n'en fait tout un foin et quand c'est moi …

\- Le problème n'est pas là Emmett, le coupa Tanya. Les autres respectent les règles, on avait dit pas le staff. Une groupie par-ci, par-là à la limite mais pas le staff Emmett.

\- Ok, ok j'ai merdé mais je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle réagirait comme ça non plus. Elle me connaît, elle sait comment je fonctionne, bordel.

\- Peut-être et je reconnais que tu n'es sûrement pas l'unique responsable étant donné qu'il faut être deux et c'est sûrement pour cela qu'elle a préféré partir mais le résultat est là.

\- Tu penses que Bryan va pouvoir la remplacer rapidement ? La questionna Jasper.

\- Il est déjà sur le coup mais il faudra une bonne semaine voire deux. Je vous tiendrai au courant dès que j'en saurai plus. En attendant c'est profil bas, ok ?

\- OK, dîmes-nous en chœur.

Nous quittâmes la pièce toujours en engueulant Em de son comportement.

\- Oh c'est bon lâchez-moi. Vous baviez tous sur elle et vous êtes juste dégoûtés que ce soit le grand Emmett qui ait réussi à l'avoir, rit-il.

\- Mais t'es vraiment qu'un connard ma parole, s'emporta Jasper.

\- C'est bon les gars on se calme, intervins-je. OK Em a fait une connerie mais ça changera rien de se prendre la tête, on ne pourra pas revenir en arrière.

\- En attendant, il a raison, on a tous rêvé d'être à sa place, enchérit Ashton. Bon dis-nous, ça en valait la peine au moins ?

\- Putain tu n'imagines même pas.

\- Em, Ash c'est bon n'en rajoutez pas.

\- Bah quoi autant donner du vrai à vos fantasmes, ajouta Emmett.

\- Perso je ne fantasmais pas sur elle, dit Jasper beaucoup plus calme.

\- Et sur qui tu fantasmes ?

\- Ah ah, aucune chance que je le dise à un pervers comme toi Em, rigola Jasper.

\- T'ain t'es pas drôle mec.

\- Je suis peut-être pas drôle mais tu es celui qui a fait fuir la seule nana qui nous supportait et à peu près sympa ici, qui sait ce qu'on va récupérer à la place.

Nous regagnâmes la salle principale en rigolant et en imaginant notre tête si Bryan nous dégotait un mec. Nous reprîmes le déchargement des camions puis nous aidâmes un peu à l'installation.

Lors de la pause casse-croûte à midi, tout le monde était au courant de la nouvelle et Emmett pût se vanter de son exploit et raconter à qui voulait l'entendre sa nuit avec Allie.

Je me demandais pourquoi Allie était partie. Etait-ce parce qu'elle ne voulait justement pas supporter mon frère et sa vantardise voire les allusions salaces dont il était capable ou bien parce qu'elle se sentait aussi fautive et pensait qu'elle avait commis une faute professionnelle ? Toujours est-il qu'elle allait me manquer.

En début d'après-midi, je regagnais notre bus afin d'essayer de composer un peu mais sans grand succès. Vers 16h, je retrouvais les autres qui avaient vaqué à leurs occupations pour répéter un peu et surtout nous approprier la scène. Nous avions deux heures pour cela, puis les portes s'ouvriraient et nous irions nous préparer.

Comme souvent, ce soir-là, quelques fans eurent l'opportunité d'avoir les pass pour accéder au backstage et nous dûmes remplir notre rôle de rock star. Ainsi avant le grand bain, nous nous prêtions à une séance de dédicaces et de photos privées.

Enfin le moment tant attendu arriva, nous félicitâmes l'autre groupe et nous entrâmes en scène. Aussitôt des hurlements retentirent et l'adrénaline prit possession de nos corps.

Ashton s'installa derrière la batterie tandis qu'Emmett et Jasper prirent leur guitare et leur basse. Pendant ce temps, je testais le public en leur demandant si Columbus était prêt pour une soirée de folie.

Quand tout le monde fut en place, Ashton lança le début du show et nous enchaînâmes les chansons.

Comme chaque soir, le public nous rappela et nous revînmes faire un petit coucou avant de quitter la scène définitivement non sans les avoir remercié de leur présence et de leur soutien.

Nous retournâmes dans les coulisses nous rafraîchir un peu puis nous sortîmes par derrière sur le parking près des bus et des camions avec les JASEE, le groupe assurant notre première partie, pour aller voir quelques fans.

A notre grande surprise, Emmett se tint à carreaux et ne tenta même pas de draguer une des filles présentes. Il se fit d'ailleurs charrier tout le long de la séance puis sur le retour menant au bus. Le soir nous n'aidions que rarement à défaire et à ranger, préférant consacrer du temps au repos pour être d'attaque le lendemain. Les seules fois où nous aidions à tout défaire c'était quand nous passions toute la journée du lendemain sur la route et que donc dormir n'était pas un souci.

\- Eh bah Em qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as une panne ? Se moqua Jeremy, le leader des JASEE.

\- Je n'ai pas envie, ça peut arriver.

\- Venant de toi, rarement. Ça ne serait pas plutôt la soufflante de ce matin ?

\- Non mais vous vous rendez compte, on ne peut même plus baiser qui on veut, si c'est ça être une rock star moi je laisse tomber. Au moins quand on était anonyme, ça gênait personne.

\- Arrête Em, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis et tu sais aussi bien que nous la chance qu'on a d'en être là où on en est. Tanya ne t'interdit pas de prendre du bon temps juste de faire attention avec qui tu le fais, dis-je.

\- Ed a raison Em, le staff c'est notre deuxième famille. Putain imagine que Bryan nous dégote un mec de 1.90m pour 110kg aux tendances tortionnaires, qu'est-ce qu'on fera ?

\- C'est bon j'ai compris que j'ai merdé sur ce coup-là mais putain comment résister vous avez vu son corps ?

\- Ouais plutôt bien, répondirent les JASEE en rigolant.

\- Ah vous voyez même eux qui sont casés ont remarqué.

\- C'est vrai qu'Allie était plutôt tentante, dit Ashton en ouvrant la porte du bus.

\- Carrément, ajoutes à ça, sa souplesse mec et imagines. Putain rien que d'y repenser, j'ai envie.

\- Désolé de te décevoir mais ça sera la douche froide pour toi ce soir Em, le calma Jasper.

C'était dans la bonne humeur et en rigolant que nous avions rejoint notre bus car malgré notre succès il ne faut pas croire que nous couchions tous les soirs dans des hôtels plus ou moins luxueux. Nous partagions notre bus avec l'autre groupe.

Le devant du bus étant aménagé comme un grand salon avec des canapés de chaque côté et une table modulable au centre, un tout petit espace cuisine comprenant deux plaques de cuisson pour les fois où nous mangions dans le bus, un évier, une machine à café et un mini frigo. Ce dernier était bien souvent rempli de bouteilles d'eau et de bières, les denrées alimentaires se faisant rares. L'arrière du bus était réservé au couchage. De chaque côté se trouvait quatre lits d'une personne, enfin cela s'apparentait à un lit car le confort y était bien moindre mais avec le temps nous avions appris à nous y habituer. Mais pour réduire cet espace au minimum et avoir un espace de vie plus grand, les lits étaient superposés. Puis se trouvaient deux mini salles de bain, enfin plutôt des salles d'eau : une cabine de douche et un lavabo avec miroir. Le seul luxe de notre bus était le salon du fond. En effet celui-ci, comparé au premier, était encore plus convivial et il se transformait en un immense lit, digne de ce nom. Mais bien souvent il servait aux JASEE qui étaient les seuls à être en couples. Les fans le savaient mais elles pensaient que c'était passager. Tout le monde ignorait à quel point leurs relations étaient sérieuses et leurs copines restaient dans l'ombre sans soucis. Elles avaient confiance en eux.

Pour notre part, il était rare que nous ramenions des filles dans le bus sauf lorsque nous avions des histoires qui duraient mais cela restait exceptionnel. Notre contrat ne nous interdisait pas de nous mettre en couple mais notre maison de disque préférait que nous soyons célibataires. Bien évidemment nous restions des êtres humains et il nous était arrivé d'avoir une relation mais cela n'aboutissait jamais à rien. En même temps, nous ne cherchions pas vraiment à nous caser. On voulait profiter du moment. Et puis sincèrement à part Emmett et Ashton à l'occasion, nous n'étions pas spécialement des bourreaux des cœurs. Jasper est plutôt du genre timide, calme, à croire au grand amour malgré ses dires et moi et bien je suis à fond dans la musique et dans mon trip. Si l'occasion se présente alors pourquoi pas mais je ne suis pas comme mon frère à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.

Nous nous couchâmes donc en nous moquant encore d'Emmett. Le pauvre, cette histoire allait le suivre un moment.

Le lendemain nous posions les bagages à Jacksonville en Floride. Et comme à notre habitude nous aidions à décharger et installer, ce qui nous permettait de faire un peu d'exercice. Je rêvais de faire un bon footing, même si celui-là devait se faire dans notre quartier sécurisé.

L'après-midi fut similaire à la veille : détente en début d'après-midi puis répétition à la fin de celle-ci. Tanya était encore présente et semblait nous surveiller du coin de l'œil comme si nous étions assez fous pour faire une autre connerie après celle de mon frère.

Deux jours plus tard, nous arrivions à Miami où nous allions rester trois jours. Nous en profitâmes pour nous rendre dans un hôtel, récupérer un peu mieux et surtout nous retrouver un peu seuls car même si j'adorais les gars, être en permanence ensemble n'était pas toujours facile. Les JASEE en avaient profité pour inviter leurs copines à venir les rejoindre. Elles étaient plutôt sympas et cool.

Etant donné que nous restions sur place plusieurs jours, nous fûmes invités à la radio locale la plus écoutée afin d'accorder une interview et de faire gagner des billets VIP pour le dernier jour de concert.

Comme à chaque fois que nous sortions, tout était programmés à la minute et nous fûmes habillés et coiffés.

Sans surprise à notre arrivée au studio, une horde de fans était présente. La radio avait prévu le coup et avait donc installé des barrières de sécurité mais cela n'empêcha pas Tanya de rajouter des gardes du corps. On salua la foule puis nous entrâmes dans le studio. Tanya était présente afin de seconder Kate, notre chargée de communication. Elle avait peur qu'il y ait éventuellement eut une fuite suite au départ de notre coach.

Nous prîmes place, enfilâmes nos casques et les animateurs annoncèrent notre arrivée.

Ils expliquèrent que nous étions ici afin de distribuer des pass VIP pour après-demain soir.

\- Mes chers auditeurs, je vous annonce que les Crazy dogs viennent d'arriver dans notre studio. Bonjour les garçons, comment allez –vous ?

\- Ça va, dîmes-nous en chœur.

\- Alors vous êtes ici pour une série de trois concerts dont le premier est ce soir. Prêts à mettre le feu à Miami ?

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, répondit Jasper.

\- On espère que Miami sera en forme, renchérit Ashton.

\- Vu le nombre de fans devant le studio et les appels téléphoniques qui font exploser le standard je n'en doute pas, précisa l'animateur.

\- Vous êtes donc en tournée pour votre troisième album, « day after day» et qui est déjà classé troisième des meilleures ventes. Ça vous fait quoi ?

\- On est super content, s'enthousiasma Emmett.

\- Très content.

\- Rien n'arrête votre ascension, jusqu'où pensez-vous aller ?

\- Honnêtement tant que le public nous soutiendra et que la musique nous passionnera, et je pense que ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter, on continuera, répondit Jasper

\- Doit-on comprendre qu'un autre album pourrait suivre ?

Nous regardâmes Tanya qui nous autorisa à répondre.

\- Eh bien pour être honnête, rien n'est encore fait. Il y en aura sûrement un, tout dépendra de l'inspiration et de l'accueil fait aux chansons.

\- Ok, ça sera avec plaisir que nous vous accueilleront si cela venait à se conclure.

\- Merci.

\- Nous allons maintenant passer aux appels téléphoniques car sinon je crains que Greg notre standardiste ne devienne fou, rigola l'animateur. Allô, allô, quel est votre prénom ?

Nous prîmes plusieurs appels avec bien évidemment que des filles en interlocutrices. Elles avaient toutes des questions plus ou moins intéressantes et pour beaucoup ce fut des déclarations d'amour si on peut appeler cela comme ça.

Nous n'avions pas échappé à la traditionnelle question : Etes-vous célibataire ?

Tanya et Kate nous interdisait formellement de révéler que nous étions en couple sauf cas exceptionnel lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une autre star pour l'effet médiatique. Par chance pour elle, aucun de nous n'était engagé et cela leur facilitait la vie.

Nous avions donc pût répondre en toute honnêteté et cela déclencha une clameur de la part de notre interlocutrice.

Puis l'animateur informa que l'interview arrivait à son terme mais que nous laissions une surprise pour nos fans. Il réserva les billets pour un jeu qui aurait lieu un peu plus tard, il enchaînerait deux de nos hits et la première ou le premier à contacter le studio gagnerait les places s'il les identifiait.

Nous saluâmes les animateurs et nous dîmes au revoir à nos fans avant de quitter la station de radio.

Sans surprise, la folie n'avait pas disparu et bien au contraire le nombre de personnes devant le bâtiment semblait avoir augmenté.

Une fois revenus à la salle, nous allâmes répéter un peu puis nous dînâmes tous ensemble. Malgré le boulot que cela représentait, le staff n'était pas si grand que cela.

Le soir venu, une folie régnait dans la salle de concert et on pouvait entendre les gens hurler d'impatience. Le concert se passa bien, nous n'étions jamais plus heureux que lorsque nous étions sur scène. Nous fîmes un rappel puis nous accordions notre séance de dédicaces et de photos à l'arrière de la salle. Bien souvent il s'agissait de fans n'ayant pas pu se rendre au concert ou ayant préféré attendre des heures dans la nuit pour nous apercevoir.

Les deux autres concerts à Miami se passèrent à l'identique avec toujours une ambiance de dingue qui nous transcendait. Les heureuses gagnantes du concours eurent le privilège d'avoir un accès au backstage à partir de nos répétitions et donc de non seulement nous approcher de près mais de pouvoir parler avec nous, et partager un morceau de notre quotidien.

Nous aidions ensuite à tout ranger et reprîmes la route sauf que cette fois-ci nous allions rester presque deux jours sur la route afin de nous arrêter à Charlotte en Caroline du Nord. Nous avions profité de cette accalmie pour nous détendre en déconnant entre nous, regarder la télé, jouer à la console ou même bosser un peu les morceaux que nous avions déjà ou en créer d'autres.

Après Charlotte nous nous rendîmes à Washington : Emmett se voyait déjà jouer pour le Président et cela nous éclata. Mon frère vivait décidément sur une autre planète. Je me demandais même si mes parents ne l'avaient pas adopté quand il était bébé.

* * *

Alors pas trop déçu ?

Bon ce n'est que le premier chapitre qui comme beaucoup d'autre met en place les personnages donc pas encore trop d'action mais ça viendra petit à petit.

Je pense que je vous publierai un chapitre par mois afin de pouvoir jongler avec la 1ere fiction qui n'est pas encore finit.

J'attends vos réactions avec impatience.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un petit mois s'est écoulé et comme promis je vous poste la suite de cette nouvelle fiction.**

**La rencontre tant attendue est donc arrivée, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**AUDREY et ROSANNE merci encore pour votre relecture et votre précieuse correction et surtout votre avis sur l'histoire et la logique de celle-ci.**

**DISCLAIMER : les personnages de twilight sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que creer un autre histoire avec eux.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La rencontre

Nous posâmes ensuite nos valises à New York pour quatre jours. La première journée fut consacrée à décharger tout le matériel. Nous jouions dans une salle légèrement plus grande et cela nécessitait un peu plus de temps à tout préparer. Une fois de plus nous allions pouvoir bénéficier d'un hôtel.

Nous étions en train d'aider quand Tanya, toujours présente depuis l'incident, nous demanda de la rejoindre demain à 14h dans ce qui s'apparentait à son bureau. Nous nous demandions ce qui allait encore bien nous tomber dessus.

\- Tu crois que Bryan a trouvé un coach ? Me demanda Jasper.

\- A moins qu'Emmett n'ait encore fait une connerie, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être.

\- Eh je vous ai entendu et pour votre gouverne ça fait presque quinze jours que je me tiens à carreaux et à ce rythme-là, je vais finir par avoir les couilles bleues. Quand est-ce qu'elle va nous redonner un peu de liberté ?

\- D'accord avec Em sur ce coup-là. On est ici pour trois jours et j'aimerais autant en profiter, se manifesta Ashton.

\- On va déjà voir ce qu'elle va nous dire demain, proposa Jasper.

\- Putain encore une soirée de foutue en l'air, pfff je te jure ça sert à quoi d'être une rock star si on peut rien faire.

La journée, comme celle à Miami, se fit entre installation, répétition et station de radio. Nous pûmes en plus faire un peu les boutiques mais non sans mal. Le soir, le concert se passa à la perfection. New-York avait l'avantage de ne jamais dormir. Du coup, nous nous faufilâmes après dans une boite afin de finir la soirée. Bien sûr, nous étions allés dans une boite des plus sélectes où un carré VIP nous avait été préparé. Cette soirée revigora Emmett qui malgré nos avis, ramena une fille dans sa chambre. Nul doute que demain nous allions en entendre parler, après presque quinze jours d'abstinence, un record pour lui.

Je suppose que nous profitâmes tous de notre lit car quand j'arrivais à la salle, seul Jasper, Jeremy et Claudia sa copine, étaient présents. N'ayant aucune installation à faire, nous passâmes notre temps à nous marrer.

Les autres nous rejoignirent pour manger et c'était donc en groupe que nous toquâmes à la porte où Tanya nous attendait.

\- Pile à l'heure, je vous félicite pour une fois, nous dit-elle ironiquement.

\- Salut, lui répondîmes-nous.

\- Ok, comment allez-vous ?

\- Aussi bien que possible, comme tu peux le voir, dit Ashton.

\- Je vois ça et je suis fière de voir que vous vous tenez correctement.

Nous sourîmes tous comme des gamins ayant réussi une épreuve.

\- Bon vous vous doutez bien que si je vous ai convoqué ici c'est pour vous dire que Bryan a enfin trouvé un coach.

\- Cool.

\- Il arrivera demain matin et passera la semaine avec vous afin de voir comment ça se passe et surtout si le courant passe bien entre vous. Ensuite on verra pour lui organiser un emploi du temps.

\- Il ? Questionna Emmett déçu.

\- Alors bien que l'idée nous ai effleuré de vous mettre un mec, on s'est dit qu'une fille vous motiverait plus.

Aussitôt un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres de mon frère.

\- Par contre pas touche. La maison de disque m'a d'ailleurs chargé de faire rajouter une clause dans vos contrats et dans celui de votre coach.

\- Une clause ? M'étonnais-je.

\- Oui Edward. La maison veut que l'on interdise les relations entre les membres de l'équipe.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que malgré le fait qu'elle ait démissionné, l'histoire avec Allie a coûté aux producteurs afin de s'assurer que rien ne s'ébruite.

\- En quoi ça gêne ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive.

\- Oui sauf que les autres fois, c'était avec des gens extérieurs au staff qui ne savent pas comment on fonctionne. Là, Allie vous connaît bien et on a préféré éviter qu'elle soit tentée de révéler certaines choses.

\- C'est vraiment obligé ? Demandais-je.

\- Oui, car votre nouvelle coach est en couple. On voudrait donc éviter un nouveau scandale, je me suis bien fait comprendre Emmett ?

\- Ouais c'est bon.

\- Parfait, soyez prêts demain pour 10h et bon courage pour ce soir.

\- Merci.

Nous quittâmes la pièce complètement abasourdis. A cause d'Emmett et de son manque de self contrôle on se retrouvait avec une clause supplémentaire sur notre contrat comme si nous avions besoin de cela. Personnellement, ça ne me gênait qu'à moitié cette clause car il y avait peu de chance que je couche avec un membre du staff et encore moins de chance avec la nouvelle coach qui était en couple. Cependant, je trouvais abusé que nous devions tous avoir cette clause, Emmett aurait très bien pu être le seul à l'avoir. C'était lui le fautif pas nous autres.

\- J'espère qu'elle est moche sinon ça va être l'enfer.

\- Em ne commence pas.

\- Non mais sans déconner il a raison. Vous vous voyez face à un canon tous les jours sans même pouvoir envisager la moindre chose ? Enchérit Ashton.

Décidément entre Em et Ash la tâche allait être dure et je priais pour qu'effectivement, la nouvelle venue ne soit pas trop canon.

Le lendemain, on se retrouva avec les mecs dans le hall de l'hôtel afin d'arriver ensemble pour faire bonne impression. Quand nous arrivâmes à la salle, nous nous assîmes sur le bord de la scène attendant la venue de Tanya et de notre nouvelle coach. Nous imaginâmes à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler. Son caractère pour savoir si nous allions en baver ou non etc….

Environ quinze minutes plus tard, Tanya vint nous chercher et nous demanda de la suivre dans son pseudo bureau. Nos quatre chaises étaient installées d'un côté du bureau et deux autres de l'autre côté.

\- Ok, les mecs, j'ai préféré vous voir en premier afin que vous puissiez lire et signer l'avenant de votre contrat.

\- Tanya sincèrement c'est vraiment obligé ? Redemanda Jasper.

\- Hélas oui Jasper.

\- Même si on jure qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres problèmes de ce genre ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui fais les contrats, je ne suis que l'intermédiaire entre les producteurs, la maison de disque et vous.

\- Oui je sais mais sincèrement, Em se tient à carreaux depuis cette histoire et je pense qu'il a vraiment compris la leçon.

\- J'en suis bien consciente et pour avoir passé quinze jours avec vous, je sais qu'il n'y a rien eut a déploré, enfin si on ne compte pas la dernière fille mais bon on ne peut pas non plus vous demander de faire abstinence, sourit-elle.

Nous étions encore tous dépités de devoir avoir les répercussions des bêtises de mon frère.

\- Et pourquoi il n'y aurait pas qu'Em à signer cet avenant, après tout c'est lui le fautif, intervint Ashton comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas juste mais «ils», dit-elle en faisant référence à la hiérarchie au-dessus, ne veulent prendre aucun risque.

\- Pfff fait chier Em, lui dit-il.

\- Je suis désolé les mecs, combien de fois faudra que je le dise ?

\- Tenez, nous dit Tanya en nous tendant les papiers. Je vous laisse dix minutes et je reviens.

Elle sortit et chacun de nous regarda les feuilles que nous avions. D'une façon ou d'une autre nous n'avions pas le choix, nous lûmes donc ce qui était marqué.

Comme convenu Tanya revint dix minutes plus tard et nous demanda si nous avions des questions. N'en ayant aucune, elle nous demanda de parapher et de signer ce que nous fîmes.

Elle récupéra les avenants et se leva.

-Très bien les garçons et si nous passions aux présentations, dit-elle.

Elle rangea les papiers dans son attaché-case, et alla ouvrir la porte.

\- Entre Isabella.

Tanya refit apparition suivi de près par une femme de petite taille et qui semblait se cacher derrière elle.

\- Les gars, je vous présente Isabella Swan, votre nouvelle coach sportif. Isabella je te présente les garçons.

Et merde, on allait être dans la merde. J'allais être dans la merde. Devant moi se tenait la plus jolie femme que j'ai jamais vue. Ses longs cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés lui tombaient sur les épaules et elle semblait toute timide de se trouver ici. Elle portait un jean slim qui lui allait à la perfection et une chemise qui dévoilait ses bras musclés mais pas trop.

\- Enchanté, répondîmes-nous

\- Salut, dit-elle gênée.

\- OK, les gars donc Isabella, remplacera Allie. En revanche comme je vous ai déjà expliqué elle ne pourra donc pas faire toute la tournée avec nous.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir choisie alors ? Intervins-je un peu furieux de ce qu'elle pouvait provoquer en moi.

\- Si Bryan l'a choisi c'est probablement parce qu'elle fait partie des meilleures et qu'elle a accepté de travailler avec vous et de s'absenter régulièrement, me répondit Tanya peu contente de mon ton. Ne fais pas attention Isabella, ils peuvent parfois être sur les dents mais ils ne sont pas méchants tu verras. Bon, non pas que je veuille vous virer les mecs mais vous pourriez peut-être retourner à vos affaires pendant que je finalise tout avec Isabella, ok ?

\- Ok ! A plus tard, dit Jasper, et bienvenue dans l'équipe, rajouta-t-il en tendant sa main vers Isabella.

\- Merci, répondit-elle de sa voix fluette en serrant la main de Jazz.

Nous l'imitâmes tous et quand ma main toucha la sienne, une décharge parcourus mon corps et je regardais Isabella afin de voir si elle avait ressenti la même chose. Son apparence et son regard ne laissèrent rien paraître.

\- Eh bah on va en chier, dit Ashton, vous avez vu ce corps ?

\- Putain ne m'en parle pas, répondit Emmett.

\- Moi j'ai surtout vu ce qu'on risque si on ne respecte pas l'avenant qu'on vient de signer, essaya de les calmer Jasper.

\- Ouais mais n'empêche ça va être dur.

\- Elle est en couple Em, crachais-je toujours furieux de ce que je ressentais à moins que ça ne soit parce qu'elle était effectivement en couple.

\- Wow frangin qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Rien tout va bien.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes. Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- Fous-moi la paix Em, dis-je en accélérant un peu le pas.

\- Non j'y crois pas, elle te fait de l'effet ?

\- Non Em, elle ne me fait pas d'effet, dis-je avec du mal.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu n'as jamais réagis comme ça avant ! Demanda Ashton.

\- Pourquoi la choisir elle ? Enfin, je veux dire vous avez entendu elle ne pourra pas assurer son job à temps plein.

\- Ok, c'est bizarre mais je pense qu'elle retournera chez elle quand on aura des pauses sur la route ou des concerts dans les petites villes, j'en sais rien mais tu connais Tanya elle ne laisse rien au hasard.

\- Ouais bah on verra. Elle a une semaine de mise à l'épreuve.

\- Attend Ed, me dit Jasper en m'attrapant par le bras. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas la descendre juste parce qu'elle a une vie à côté ?

\- J'ai pas dit ça mais faudra qu'elle assure grave.

Je me dégageais et partis dans le bus me prendre une bière. Ouais je sais on était le matin mais il me fallait ça pour me vider un peu la tête et surtout comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Peut-être le manque de fille se faisait-il ressentir et à la première nouveauté mon corps réagissait. Toujours est-il que j'allais devoir remédier à ce problème rapidement. Nous étions encore à New-York aujourd'hui et demain, il devait bien y avoir moyen de trouver une fille qui aurait envie de s'amuser un peu. Bien entendu, trouver la paix quand on partage un bus avec sept autres mecs fallait pas compter dessus. Les JASEE arrivèrent et furent surpris de me trouver dans le salon à 11h du matin, une bière à la main et zappant avec force sur la télécommande.

\- Oula mec ça va ?

\- Ouais, lâchais-je.

\- Ok, je vois. On passait juste…..

Ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase, je me saisis de mon portable et filais à ma couchette dont je tirais le rideau, faisant clairement comprendre que je n'avais pas envie d'être dérangé. J'envoyais un message à mes contacts sur place afin de m'assurer de la discrétion des filles.

Les JASEE ne restèrent pas longtemps. Je restais dans ma couchette tentant de me calmer. J'y étais presque parvenu quand Jazz tira un grand coup sur le rideau.

\- Bon tu ramènes tes fesses on t'attend pour bouffer.

\- Putain mais y a pas moyen d'être tranquille ici ma parole, m'exclamais-je en sortant de ma couchette.

\- Ecoutes Ed, je ne sais pas ce qui te prend mais on y est pour rien nous.

\- C'est bon Jazz lâche moi ok ?

Je le laissais sur place pour me rendre dans la salle de bain.

\- J'arrive c'est bon tu peux aller prévenir les autres.

Je me déshabillais et me lançais sur le jet de la douche encore froid. Cela eu au moins l'effet de faire disparaître ma colère. Quand je ressortis pour prendre mes affaires propres, Jasper avait quitté le bus mais il avait laissé un mot sur mon lit.

«Ne fait pas le con, on a assez à faire avec Emmett»

Je froissais le bout de papier et le jetais dans la corbeille avant de finir de me préparer.

Quand je regagnais la salle de concert, tout le monde était installé et tourna la tête à mon entrée.

Ma colère étant un peu redescendue, j'allais m'asseoir à ma place sans rien dire. Bien évidemment, Tanya et Isabella étaient non loin de nous afin que nous fassions un peu plus ample connaissance. Elle l'avait sans doute présentée à tout le monde.

Rien que de la voir et ma fureur revint au galop. Mais bordel qu'avait-elle de si particulier pour me donner envie de tout démonter ?

Alors que j'allais attaquer mon dessert, mon portable vibra, je regardais aussitôt et souris en voyant le message.

\- Eh les gars, Josh nous réserve un carré VIP ce soir au Diamond ça vous tente ?

\- Ouais pourquoi pas, dit Jasper.

\- Filles ou pas ? Questionna Ashton.

\- Un peu que je veux des filles, dis-je un peu plus fort comme si je voulais qu'elle entende que je n'allais pas me priver.

Mon comportement était idiot. Elle était en couple. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait lui faire que je sorte avec des filles ce soir ou non ?

\- Va pour moi, me dit-il alors.

\- Pour moi aussi, s'exclama Emmett.

\- Ok, alors après le concert direction le Diamond. Les gars vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Proposais-je aux JASEE.

\- Non merci mec, on va éviter les problèmes, répondit Malcom, le bassiste des JASEE en souriant.

Je n'avais même pas fait gaffe que leurs copines étaient encore avec nous. Je terminais mon repas sans regarder la nouvelle venue et à peine eu-je fini que je repartis direct au bus pour m'isoler. Je ne refis irruption qu'à l'heure de la répétition en fin d'après-midi. Par chance, nous n'avions aucune interview de prévu aujourd'hui et je pus passer mon temps libre entre composer des chansons et boire des bières.

Le peu de paroles que je réussis à coucher sur le papier ne traduisaient que haine, rage et violence et j'étais persuadé que Jasper allait pouvoir mettre une musique qui déchire sur cela.

Le concert du soir fut un exutoire et je fus content de voir qu'une fois sur scène, plus rien d'autre ne comptais que la musique et le public. Je me déchaînais et j'étais au taquet de mes capacités. Une chance que New-York réagisse aussi bien et mette une ambiance toujours aussi explosive.

Quand je regagnais les coulisses, je fus surpris de voir Isabella en bas des marches à applaudir.

\- Félicitations c'était génial, dit-elle.

\- Merci, lâchais-je sèchement en sentant la colère revenir en moi.

Puis je filais au pas de course dans la pièce nous servant de loge pour me changer.

Je rejoignis ensuite les autres pour la traditionnelle séance de dédicaces et de photos puis nous filâmes avec Ashton et Emmett. Jasper avait finalement préféré rester à l'hôtel quand il avait su que des filles seraient présentes.

A notre arrivée au Diamond, une foule attendait devant, le propriétaire avait donc décidé de nous faire passer par derrière. Je me demande encore comment les fans et groupies faisaient pour savoir où nous allions à chaque fois. A croire que nous avions des GPS greffés à nos chemises. Une fois dans notre carré VIP environ cinq jolies filles nous rejoignirent avec des bouteilles de champagne. Nous fîmes la fêtes à danser dans notre box, isolés des autres personnes présentent dans la boite même. Très vite, les filles devinrent entrepreneuses et pour une fois, je ne les arrêtais pas. J'avais besoin d'évacuer la pression et de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Une ribambelle de baisers, de caresses et autres démonstrations suivirent donc.

J'avais pleinement confiance en ces filles, elles étaient envoyées par Josh. Je n'avais aucun scrupule de ce que je faisais, j'étais devenu le même que mon frère et à peu de chose près, le même qu'Ashton. Finalement, ils avaient peut-être raison de profiter comme cela.

* * *

**et voilà alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

**Notre Edward réagit-il trop excessivement ? Bella est elle aussi perturbé par Edward qu'il ne l'ai par elle ? **

**J'attend vos impressions et vos réactions avec impatience.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde comment allez-vous en ce début de grandes vacances scolaire ? **

**Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'espérais publier le mois dernier mais hélas comme j'ai du écrire le chapitre complet de l'autre fiction, je n'ai pas pu le faire avant.**

**En tout cas, voici pour démarrer ces mois estivaux, la suite en espérant que cela ira mieux pour celles qui ont trouvé la réaction d'Edward un peu excessif dans le chapitre pécédent.**

**SOCHIC88 : pour répondre à ta review, oui Bella est en couple d'où les petites frictions entre nos deux personnages préférés.**

**Roseanne et Audrey, merci beaucoup pour votre correction, vos avis en avant première et votre soutien.**

**DISCLAIMER : les personnages de twilight sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je ne fait que les utiliser dans une histoire tout droit sorti de mon esprit tordus lol.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Tension**

Le lendemain matin, je m'étirais dans mon lit et tentais de rassembler les morceaux de la nuit passée. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'étais rentré à l'hôtel. Je sentis alors un corps remuer à côté de moi et je me tournais vers celui-ci pour voir apparaître une jolie brunette aux yeux marron qui me regardait. Ok j'avais pleinement profité mais un rapide coup d'œil à la table de chevet me rassura quand je vis les emballages de préservatifs. Les producteurs ne nous interdisaient pas d'être en couple, même s'ils préféraient éviter mais ce qu'ils ne voulaient surtout pas c'était que nous soyons inconscients et cela à deux niveaux mais je les comprenais tout à fait. Entre prendre le risque d'attraper une vacherie et se retrouver avec une femme qui se dit être enceinte de vous, j'étais plus que d'accord avec cet aspect de mon contrat.

J'arrivais donc à la salle à 10h, heure de notre entraînement, le corps serein et la tête et le corps vide de toute tentation.

A ma grande surprise, je fus le dernier à arriver. Comment faisaient Ash et Em pour être debout aux aurores et paraître frais comme des gardons après la nuit que nous avions passée, car nul doute qu'ils avaient dû finir de la même façon que moi.

\- Ok puisque tout le monde est enfin là, on va pouvoir commencer, nous informa Isabella. Tout d'abord, appelez-moi Bella, on a tous à peu près le même âge donc autant se simplifier la vie surtout que nous allons partager pas mal de temps ensemble.

J'eus à peine remonté le regard sur elle que je compris mon erreur. Non seulement son diminutif lui allait à ravir mais en plus, une simple nuit de débauche ne suffisait pas à calmer mon corps et un nouveau sentiment de colère s'empara de moi.

\- Et si au lieu de papoter, on commençait, inutile de perdre le peu de temps que vous nous accordez, répliquais-je.

Elle me regarda d'un regard qui s'il pouvait tuer, je serais déjà six pieds sous terre. Elle se rapprocha puis se posta devant moi les poings sur les hanches.

\- Mon emploi du temps vous pose un problème ?

\- Pourquoi avoir accepté si vous ne pouvez pas assumer pleinement ?

\- Parce qu'on me la proposé et que je trouvais ce poste intéressant.

\- Pas assez pour que vous nous accordiez deux mois et demi non-stop apparemment.

\- J'ai des obligations qui ne vous concernent en rien. Si cela ne vous plaît pas, allez vous plaindre à vos supérieurs. En ce qui me concerne, je suis là pour vous maintenir en forme donc que vous soyez une rock star ou autre je m'en fiche. Je ne suis pas là pour céder à vos caprices, ok ?

La voir me tenir tête avec autant de prestance me perturba. On était loin de la petite femme fluette et timide qu'elle semblait être hier. C'était peut-être pour ça que Bryan l'avait choisie, car elle saurait s'imposer. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle fit demi-tour et ce n'est certainement pas ses fesses moulées dans son mini short et sa queue de cheval se balançant de gauche à droite qui me calmèrent.

En cet instant, j'avais juste la folle envie de l'étriper de me tenir tête ainsi mais aussi de la balancer sur mon épaule pour l'emmener au bus et décharger cette frustration qu'elle provoquait en moi.

\- Ça va être pire que l'armée, dit mon frère en se retenant de rire.

\- Ta gueule Emmett, on en serait pas là si tu n'avais pas merdé.

\- Très bien, on peut commencer maintenant ou y a d'autres points que vous souhaitez éclaircir, dit-elle.

Je serrais les poings et hochais la tête négativement comme les autres.

\- Parfait donc on va commencer par s'échauffer. On étire d'abord les jambes.

Elle nous tourna le dos et se mit en appui sur une jambe tout en repliant l'autre derrière afin que son talon touche ses fesses.

\- Vous répétez ce mouvement une vingtaine de fois pour chaque jambe en tirant bien dessus. Vous devez sentir que ça tire au niveau de la cuisse.

Nous nous exécutâmes sans broncher et elle passa près de chacun de nous, nous reprenant lorsque nous ne tirions pas assez selon elle. Nous avions tous tendance à nous pencher en avant alors elle nous redressa. Je dus puiser dans mes forces pour ne pas gémir en sentant ses mains se placer dans mon dos et sur mon torse pour corriger ma position.

\- Parfait, maintenant, dit-elle en se replaçant face à nous, on va bien étirer la colonne. Pour cela vous mettez vos mains comme ceci et vous vous penchez au maximum devant vous sans plier les genoux.

Une fois de plus, elle nous montra le mouvement. J'entendis mon frère faire une réflexion à messe basse face à la position que Bella arborait. Cela me mit encore plus en colère. Puis nous étirâmes les bras et elle nous fit trottiner dans la salle de concert. Comparée à Allie, elle fit les exercices avec nous et j'en fus étonné mais j'appréciais le geste. Elle avait l'air habitée par une force quand elle pratiquait le sport qui me rappelait celle qui m'envahissait lorsque je montais sur scène.

\- Très bien, reprenez votre souffle lentement. Ce que nous venons de faire, essayez de le mémoriser, car nous le feront tous les jours avant de débuter à proprement parler la séance.

Elle avait dit cela en me regardant de ses yeux toujours aussi assassin. Comme si j'allais montrer des signes de rébellion. Ok, je ne l'appréciais pas trop car elle provoquait trop de chose en moi, haine, envie, colère, désir et tout autre sentiment mais ses cours étaient précieux. Notre rythme de vie et notre alimentation faisaient que nous devions nous entretenir pour équilibrer tout cela mais aussi nous devions garder un physique attrayant.

Elle nous fit ensuite faire les traditionnelles pompes et les abdos avec des séries de crunch et de crunch avec rotation avant de finir avec un nouveau footing dans la salle. Ce dernier fut plus long que celui de l'échauffement et elle nous fit faire des accélérations par moment. Au bout de deux heures d'entraînement, j'étais vidé et ma frustration et ma colère s'étaient évaporées. J'avais donné toute ma rage dans les exercices.

\- Ça va les gars ? Nous demanda-t-elle alors que nous étions assis sur la scène à boire nos bouteilles d'eau.

La voir encore toute pimpante comme si nous venions d'arriver me sidéra. Elle était pleine de ressources. Elle prit le temps de s'asseoir un peu avec nous et nous donna des conseils pour nous aider à reprendre doucement mais sûrement notre souffle. J'écoutais attentivement ses conseils ou du moins le son suave de sa voix mais j'évitais soigneusement de la regarder. Je pouvais non seulement sentir son regard sur moi et nul doute qu'il devait encore être noir de rage et si je la regardais j'étais définitivement perdu.

Nous regagnâmes ensuite le bus pour prendre une douche et je me retrouvais à parler avec Jasper dans le salon en attendant qu' Em et Ash aient fini. Avec de la chance et s'ils étaient bien lunés, nous aurions encore de l'eau chaude.

\- Ça va? Me questionna-t-il

\- Ouais ça va.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es si agressif depuis hier ? C'est la nouvelle ?

\- Non, mentis-je tant bien que mal. C'est juste que j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, de sortir, de prendre l'air, je commence à saturer qu'on soit toujours les uns sur les autres.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'en prends toujours à la nouvelle ? Insista-t-il.

\- Parce que c'est la nouvelle et que je n'apprécie pas qu'elle s'occupe de nous quand elle aura le temps.

\- Ouais je vais faire celui qui te croit mais essayes de pas faire le con, ok ? Et si un jour tu te décides à parler bah je suis là, on est tous là tu le sais, j'espère.

\- Ouais Jazz, je sais.

Notre discussion s'arrêta là.

L'après-midi, nous nous rendîmes dans un magasin de disques afin de faire une séance de dédicaces et sans surprise ce fut encore une marée humaine qui nous accueillit. Nous devions rester deux heure mais vu le monde nous serions sûrement obligé de prolonger un peu.

Être au contact des fans était grisant, même si certaines semblaient un peu bizarres. Il était difficile de penser et d'imaginer que nous déclenchions de telles foules et de tels sentiments.

Quand nous regagnâmes la salle pour la répétition, les JASEE étaient déjà à l'entraînement, et oui n'y a pas que les grandes stars qui doivent se soumettre à un rythme de vie sain. C'est aussi valable pour les autres. Ils étaient installés en contre bas de la scène afin que nous ayons l'espace pour nous. Bella ne se retourna pas mais nous sourîmes aux JASEE en compatissant. Ashton lança le décompte et Em et Jazz commencèrent à jouer. Quand mon tour fut venu, je me saisis du micro et me mis à chanter. Aussitôt tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi disparut et ce n'est qu'à la fin de la chanson que je vis que Bella nous regardait. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux pour se concentrer sur son groupe.

Les jours défilèrent et le même rythme s'imposait et prenait place. Seuls les débuts d'après-midi différaient à chaque fois.

Chaque jour je devais affronter Bella et son corps de rêve. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, chaque jour, elle arborait un mini short et un débardeur, j'avais la sensation que son short rétrécissait de jour en jour. Mais ce n'était que mon imagination tordue. Le débardeur, je pouvais encore gérer après tout c'était un vêtement plus ou moins normal et classique, que des milliers de femmes à Los Angeles portent tous les jours. Mais son short, c'était juste trop. Il s'apparentait plus à un boxer qu'à un short. Pourquoi ne portait-elle pas un jogging comme nous le faisions ? Voulait-elle ma mort ? Combien de temps allais-je encore tenir à ce rythme à me consumer sur place ?

Après New-York, nous avions enchaîné avec Boston et Portland. J'étais devenu complètement cinglé et carrément exécrable. Je la désirais tellement que ça tournais à l'obsession. J'attendais les entraînements avec impatience rien que pour la voir dans sa tenue qui aurait probablement un jour ma peau. Néanmoins, je tentais de ne rien laisser paraître et d'être aussi désagréable que possible. Seul Jasper avait des doutes mais mon argument sur ses absences avait l'air de fonctionner. Il restait encore presque deux mois de tournée et avant de repartir sur Pittsburgh où nous ne jouions que dans trois jours, quand Tanya nous convoqua. La semaine d'essai de Bella était passée et elle voulait faire le point.

Nous ne nous étions pas adressé la parole plus que cela et le peu de fois où cela s'était produit, j'étais toujours aussi agressif envers elle. Elle était très compétente et professionnelle mais bizarrement, je n'arrivais pas à supporter sa présence.

\- Très bien comme vous le savez tous, la semaine d'essai de Bella est finie et j'aimerai qu'on fasse le point pour savoir si oui ou non elle continue avec nous ? Nous informa Tanya. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir et entendre en faisant le tour des autres membres de l'équipe et des JASEE, il n'y a aucun inconvénient à ce qu'elle reste. J'aimerai savoir si c'est aussi votre cas.

\- Pour ma part j'y vois aucun inconvénient, dit Jasper naturellement, elle est sympa, discrète, pro, c'est ok pour moi.

\- Pour moi aussi, enchérit Ashton.

\- Idem, se manifesta Emmett. Bon faudra la décoincer, sourit-il. Tu nous maintiens en forme ok mais ça ne t'empêche pas de venir de temps en temps avec nous faire la fête ou déconner, et tu verras qu'on ne fait pas d'excès comme ça.

Comme j'étais le seul à ne pas montrer d'enthousiasme à cet accord final, tout le monde me regarda.

\- Quoi ? M'exclamais-je en les voyant me dévisager comme si j'étais le père noël.

\- On attend ta réponse Edward, me fit remarquer Tanya, même si y a peu de chance que cela change grand-chose. A moins que tu n'aies une excellente raison.

Machinalement je regardais vers Bella et ce que je vis me perturba une fois de plus. Si lors de nos confrontations elle me tenait tête et faisait preuve d'assurance, là son regard était loin d'être assassin. Elle me regardait, la tête un peu baissée et j'aurai payé pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant. Elle me fit l'impression d'une petite fille qui attendait de savoir si elle allait être punie ou non.

\- Alors ? S'impatienta Tanya.

J'avais une opportunité d'exprimer mon désaccord mais étais-je capable de le formuler ? Est-ce que le fait que je la désire comme ça pouvait être considéré comme une raison valable vu mon risque de craquer un jour, même sur un simple baiser ? Voulais-je vraiment qu'elle parte ?

Je mis encore de longues minutes à réfléchir, la regardant fixement attendant que la lutte qui faisait rage en moi s'estompe et que ma décision m'apparaisse comme une révélation.

\- C'est bon pour moi aussi, lâchais-je toujours en regardant Bella. Mais essaye de pas t'absenter trop souvent, lui dis-je en voyant qu'à mon annonce qu'elle était soulagée.

\- Ok et bien puisque tout le monde est d'accord, bienvenue dans l'équipe Bella. Voici ton contrat pour la fin de la tournée.

\- J'aimerais qu'on revoit quelques détails si cela ne te gêne pas Tanya, dit-elle.

Que voulait-elle revoir ? Mon comportement l'avait-il incité à vouloir rajouter des clauses en plus ou au contraire voulait-elle en supprimer ?

Non ne rêve pas mon pote, elle est en couple et vu ton comportement, elle doit te détester me dis-je.

Nous laissions donc Bella et Tanya en tête-à-tête pour aller nous coucher. Nous avions deux jours de route et donc deux jours de repos tranquille.

Une fois sur ma couchette, j'essayais de comprendre comment une fille pouvait me faire virer de la paix intérieure à la rage comme ça juste en passant dans mon champ de vision. Ok elle était belle et désirable mais ce n'était pas la première et pourtant jamais je n'en avais voulu à une fille à ce point. N'arrivant pas trouver le sommeil, je décidais de me relever et d'aller aider à finir de ranger car les gars de l'équipe technique avaient déjà presque fini. Quand le bus redémarra, je restais à côté de Paul, notre chauffeur du jour, ou du moins de la nuit pour papoter un peu.

Paul était l'un des deux chauffeurs mis à notre disposition. Il se relayait avec Tom. Il avait la quarantaine d'année et nous accompagnait sur nos tournées depuis le début. Il était plutôt grand et bien bâtit. On aurait presque pu le prendre pour un videur.

Le lendemain, fut paisible et l'ambiance bon enfant. Paul fut relayé par Tom à la pause de midi. Aucun des gars ne m'avait cherché et nous pûmes jouer à la console, regarder la télé ou autre sans aucun souci. Emmett et Ashton fidèles à eux-mêmes firent le clown avec Sam et Aaron, le batteur et le guitariste des JASEE.

Chaque escale pour manger était folklorique lorsque nous étions sur la route comme cela. Mais nos chauffeurs trouvaient toujours un endroit pour stationner trois bus et un petit camion sans attirer l'attention. Et ensuite pouvoir pique-niquer comme cela quand le temps le permettait en tout cas était juste fun. On se croyait en colonie de vacances sauf que la bande de mômes était composée d'adultes même si certains avaient la mentalité de gamins.

Deux jours plus tard, nous posâmes les valises à Pittsburgh et notre routine reprit son cours : déchargement, un peu de sport qui me faisait frôler l'apoplexie à chaque fois, pause déjeuner, temps libre, répétition et concert le soir avant de repartir deux jours plus tard, vers une autre ville. En l'occurrence Chicago mais une fois de plus nous dûmes passer une bonne partie de la journée en bus.

J'évitais toujours de croiser ou même de regarder Bella, pour ma santé mentale c'était vital. Étant arrivés en ville en fin de matinée, nous avions décalé notre séance de sport en début d'après-midi pendant que les JASEE répétaient.

J'arrivais donc en séance d'entraînement toujours un peu en retard, montrant ainsi toujours un peu de résistance mais elle ne répondait pas. Elle me lançait juste des regards assassins et je devinais qu'elle devait commencer à me détester.

Le reste du temps, je l'ignorais complètement. Jasper avait bien sympathisé avec elle et Ash et Emmett lui parlaient normalement.

Après deux jours à Chicago, nous reprîmes la route en direction de Minneapolis suivi de Kansas City. Les arrêts étant moins fréquents dans le nord du pays, nous en profitions pour prendre plus de temps sur la route et nous reposer. Néanmoins, je gardais mon comportement asocial avec Bella et social avec les autres. Ils commençaient d'ailleurs à se poser des questions. Par chance, je réussis à les convaincre que je n'appréciais toujours pas le fait qu'elle vienne quand mademoiselle avait le temps. Bien évidemment, ils essayèrent tous de me calmer et de me radoucir à son sujet en me disant combien elle pouvait être sympa et drôle mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que le souci était tout autre. Et ce n'était pas le fait de me soulager régulièrement qui changeait grand chose. C'était indubitable, même après une nuit de baise intensive, il suffisait que je la vois pour que mon entrejambe se réveille. Même ses regards assassins chaque matin en me voyant débarquer avec ma conquête de la nuit, n'eurent pas raison de mon envie pour elle.

En presque quinze jours depuis qu'elle avait signé son contrat définitif, j'avais eu, grâce au temps de route, le temps de retourner le problème dans tous les sens et la conclusion était évidente : Bella me plaisait et pas qu'un peu. Elle m'obsédait littéralement. Quand je la voyais, j'avais juste envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser et bien plus encore et je détestais qu'elle me fasse ressentir cela alors qu'elle était en couple. Je savais que c'était idiot car elle n'y était pour rien mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Du coup, je me servais de son emploi du temps comme excuse pour décharger toute ma haine envers la situation.

Nous avions débarqué à Denver le matin même et comme beaucoup d'après-midis depuis que nous avions quitté la côte est, je trouvais refuge dans le bus. Eh oui il était plus facile de la fuir que de lui faire face. Affronter son regard, son corps, son sourire et tout demandait bien trop d'énergie pour ne pas céder à la tentation. La tentation, c'était exactement ce qu'elle représentait. J'étais tranquillement installé dans le salon de devant à gribouiller sur du papier quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte du bus.

Je me levais et fus estomaqué en voyant qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. En même temps, le peu de personne qui venait au bus toquait et ouvrait la porte voir l'ouvrait directement.

Je restais un instant à la regarder. Elle avait la tête baissée et semblait nerveuse ou intimidée d'être devant cette porte fermée. Elle arborait un short-jupette de sport et une minuscule brassière assortie. On aurait dit une pompom-girl avec sa queue de cheval. Comment osait-elle venir ici hanter mon dernier endroit de tranquillité et surtout vêtue de cette façon. Se rendait-elle compte au moins de ce qu'elle dégageait ? Bien évidemment, me corps ne put rester insensible à cette image de Bella attendant devant la porte de notre bus. Se préparant probablement à repartir, elle releva la tête et nos regards se croisèrent.

\- Edward tu peux m'ouvrir s'il te plaît ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Même dans mon dernier lieu de retranchement, elle venait de faire irruption mais la surprise l'emportant j'ouvris la porte.

\- Merci, dit-elle timidement.

\- Si tu cherches les autres, ils ne sont pas ici.

\- Ce n'est pas les autres que je cherche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? Dis-je en reprenant mon masque d'asocial et priant pour qu'elle ne remarque pas mon désir pour elle.

\- Qu'on parle, répondit-elle du tac au tac. Je peux entrer ou je dérange ?

\- J'ai rien à dire.

\- Et bien moi j'ai des choses à dire, rajouta-t-elle en grimpant dans le bus, me faisant reculer.

Ce petit bout de femme me surprendrait décidément chaque jour. Elle pouvait passer de la femme timide, fragile à cette femme sûre d'elle et forte. Désarçonné par son aplomb, je reculais encore légèrement.

\- Et si j'ai pas envie de t'écouter ?

\- Et bien tu feras comme si.

Je retournais à ma place et rangeais mes feuilles en un tas.

\- Si j'ai pas le choix, fais comme chez toi je t'écoute.

Elle regarda notre bus qui à côté du sien devait paraître luxueux. Je savais pour y être déjà allé une fois que les bus du staff était tout aussi confortable que le nôtre pour le couchage mais vu leur nombre il ne bénéficiait pas d'autant d'espace de vie.

\- Je peux ? Demanda-t-elle malgré mon invitation à faire comme chez elle

\- Prends tes aises vas-y.

Elle s'installa pratiquement en face de moi et posa ses avant-bras à plat sur la table, mettant son décolleté en valeur par la même occasion. Merde comment j'allais résister à la tentation comme ça à portée de main. On était tous les deux, seuls au monde dans ce bus et rien, hormis ma force intérieure ne pouvait me retenir de franchir le pas. Quitte à prendre une baffe. Après sa ténacité et sa volonté à tenir cette discussion, elle semblait gênée.

\- Ok je vais être franche. Ça fait pratiquement trois semaines que je suis ici et de toute évidence le courant ne passe pas avec toi.

Oh mon dieu, si elle savait au contraire combien le courant ne passait que trop bien entre elle et moi, même s'il était à sens unique. Il suffisait qu'elle sourit, pour que ma journée s'illumine et je luttais en permanence contre mes envies et mes sentiments pour ne rien laisser paraître. Mais je ne devais en aucun cas le lui montrer.

\- Perspicace.

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire pourquoi tu me détestes autant ?

Parce que tu provoques en moi cette dépendance. Cette fougue que je ne contrôle que par une énorme lutte intérieure et parce que je te désire plus que tout et que je te hais de me faire ressentir ça alors que tu es avec un autre, avais-je envie de lui balancer.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? Me contentais-je de dire.

\- Plus vite on crèvera l'abcès et plus vite on pourra repartir sur des bases saines.

Elle croyait sincèrement qu'une simple discussion allait mettre un terme à ce capharnaüm qu'elle avait mis dans ma vie en à peine trois semaines ?

\- Qui te dit que ça ira mieux après ?

\- Au moins je saurais et puis….., hésita-t-elle.

\- Et puis ? Dis-je curieux.

\- Je dois m'absenter après le concert et je ne reviendrai que pour celui de Seattle donc…..

\- Restes ! Lâchais-je.

Son annonce m'avait complètement surpris. Je savais qu'elle s'absenterait tôt ou tard mais je n'en avais aucune envie surtout en sachant qui elle allait rejoindre. Je voulais la garder avec moi, près de moi et cela malgré mon comportement. J'étais déjà furieux de ce qu'elle provoquait mais de la savoir là-bas avec lui c'était juste insupportable.

\- C'est ça le problème ? Tu n'acceptes toujours pas mon emploi du temps ? Demanda-t-elle ébahie.

\- Peut-être. Pourquoi avoir accepté le job si tu as des obligations ailleurs ?

Je préférais l'orienter sur cette voie-là. Peut-être cela me sauverait-il car je n'étais sincèrement pas sûr de pouvoir garder le contrôle des mots qui sortiraient de ma bouche.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit, le job m'a plu et l'expérience m'a parue intéressante et jusqu'à présent à part ton comportement c'est le cas.

\- Alors restes ! Réitérais-je.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Ton mec ne peut pas vivre sans toi deux mois ? A moins que ce ne soit toi peut-être qui ne supportes pas la distance.

\- Jake n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Enfin pas directement, finit-elle faiblement.

Jake, c'était donc comme cela que ce prénommait celui qui avait la chance d'être avec elle.

\- Alors quoi ? Il te laisse partir mais ne supporte pas que tu sois avec d'autres mecs en permanence. Il a peur de la concurrence ?

Elle baissa la tête et je la sentis se tendre et respirer profondément comme pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. L'avais-je poussé à bout avec mes insinuations ?

\- Bien que ma vie privée ne te regarde pas, non ça n'a rien à voir avec tout cela. Si tu veux tout savoir, je me marie dans un peu moins de onze mois et cela nécessite…..

\- Tu vas te marier ? La coupais-je complètement anéanti.

\- Oui en septembre prochain et du coup je dois gérer pas mal de rendez-vous.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être restée à Los Angeles alors à tout préparer tranquillement plutôt que de te prendre la tête avec nous ici ? Crachais-je sous le coup de la colère.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit. Du coup, j'essaye de regrouper mes divers rendez-vous en même temps pour pouvoir coordonner job et vie privée et ce n'est pas facile crois-moi. Alors si je pouvais me passer de cette animosité que tu as envers moi ça serait cool.

\- Restes alors ! Maintins-je.

\- En admettant que je puisse, ça changerai quoi ?

\- Ça prouverait que tu prends ton job à cœur.

\- C'est l'unique raison qui fait que tu me détestes ?

\- Peut-être !

\- Donc même si je reste ça pourrait ne rien changer ?

\- Peut-être.

Peut-être, la seule réponse que j'avais trouvé et qui ne me trahissait pas. Elle s'énerva un peu et jura. Puis elle me proposa de voir avec Tanya pour casser son contrat ou se faire remplacer par l'une de ses collègues de la salle où elle bossait si vraiment je ne supportais pas de travailler avec elle.

L'idée même qu'elle parte quelques jours m'exaspérais déjà alors un départ définitif je n'osais même pas l'imaginer.

Je dus me résigner à lui révéler une part de vérité.

\- Démissionnes pas !

Elle sembla étonnée de mon changement de ton.

\- Écoutes Edward tu ne veux pas que je parte mais tu ne me supportes pas. Personnellement bosser avec les autres ne me gêne pas mais avec toi ça devient….compliqué.

\- Je me doute mais s'il te plaît démissionne pas.

Mon cœur n'y survivrais pas eus-je envie de rajouter.

\- Pourquoi ? Redemanda-t-elle plus calmement. Explique-moi pourquoi tu ne me supportes pas ? Rajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur la mienne.

Ce geste m'électrisa comme à chaque fois et je retirais doucement et à contre-cœur ma main. Si je l'avais laissée nul doute que je serais mort et que je lui aurais tout avouer sur les vrais raisons.

\- Malgré cette incompréhension entre nous, tu es très professionnelle. Je veux dire tu nous prépare des programmes complets pour chaque jour et tu les fais avec nous pour nous motiver, chose qu' Allie ne faisait pas et j'apprécie.

Je pensais vraiment ce que je venais de lui dire et je n'avais par conséquent pas menti. J'avais juste volontairement omis de lui dire d'autres détails.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me détestes ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, restes !

\- Je ne peux sincèrement pas. Il va donc falloir qu'on trouve une solution.

\- Ok restes et je promets de devenir supportable.

\- Tu n'en démords pas ?

\- Non.

\- Au moins j'aurais essayé, dit-elle résignée. Il ne reste qu'un mois à peine, je devrais pouvoir survivre à ton comportement.

Elle se leva et quitta le bus comme elle était venue.

Pour ma part je restais à ma place incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. J'accusais le coup de cette conversation et de ses révélations. Punaise, elle allait se marier l'année prochaine. Elle était bien plus que simplement engagée dans une relation comme je le pensais.

Comme elle l'avait si bien dit, il ne restait qu'un mois. Mon cerveau était en ébullition. Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir briser un couple, mais j'étais tiraillé entre le fait de profiter du moment et de lui montrer mon vrai visage et le fait de garder ma ligne de conduite et de me protéger.

Comment avais-je pu en arriver à cette situation ?

Les mains dans mes cheveux je retournais le problème dans tous les sens et toujours la même conclusion : Que faire ? Etais-je au moins capable de continuer ?

* * *

**et voila de nouvelles révélations et peut-être je l'espère un éclairage quant au comportement de notre cher Edward.**

**comme toujours j'attend vos avis et vos ressentit afin de pouvoir essayer d'adapter au mieux la suite pour tenter de satisfaire le plus de personnes possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde,

vos vacances ont été bonne ?

La rentrée ayant eu lieu, je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre à mon tour.

Guest ( aurore) : alors oui je te rassure la situation entre eux va aller de mieux en mieux, par contre pour les POV Bella tu n'es pas la seule à me l'avoir demandé mais j'y réfléchi encore car à la base c'était pas prévu lol.

Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Rosanne pour son aide précieuse sur trois premiers chapitre mais qui ne peut hélas pas continuer et Sabrina pour avoir accepté d'être ma nouvelle relectrice/correctrice. Merci les filles vous êtes extra.

DISCLAIMER : les personnages de twilight appartiennent a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Revirement**

**POV EDWARD**

Le soir, j'arrivais à la répétition tendu mais serein de ma décision. Tout le monde me regarda comme si je venais de la planète Mars mais cela m'éclata encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Les mecs m'attendaient, en bas des escaliers, dans les coulisses. Sans grande surprise, Em et Ash s'arrêtèrent nets en me voyant débarquer ainsi.

\- Tu comptes sortir après ? S'interrogea mon frère.

Alors que ces derniers temps j'arborais plutôt un jeans déchiré et un marcel, en parfait accord avec mon état d'esprit, j'avais opté ce soir pour un jeans élimé mais juste ce qu'il faut et un t-shirt blanc mettant en valeur mon corps.

\- Comme si j'allais garder cette tenue jusqu'à ce soir, ris-je.

\- OK qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère grincheux ?

\- La ferme Em et monte tes fesses qu'on puisse répéter, lui dis-je depuis la scène.

J'avançais pour prendre place derrière le micro et je pus voir que Bella était déjà aux prises avec les JASEE. Je saluais ces derniers de la main et me retournais pour voir si mes acolytes avaient pris place. Belle me tournais encore le dos et s'échauffais avec les autres. La voir, du moins la revoir, me réjouis et j'étais content de ma décision. J'allais enfin pouvoir profiter d'elle, être près d'elle, enfin si elle acceptait de me pardonner. Tant pis si je souffrais, si je finissais les couilles bleues ou que je devais prendre plusieurs douches glacées par jour. J'avais envie de lui montrer le vrai Edward et de ne plus me prendre la tête.

Ils semblèrent tous prêts et nous pûmes commencer à répéter. Comme bien souvent depuis son arrivée, Bella jeta, par moment, des coups d'œil vers nous tout en trottinant dans la salle, mais je savais qu'elle faisait pareil lorsque l'autre groupe répétait aussi. Cependant cette fois-ci, son regard fut étrange. Elle me regarda comme si elle attendait une attaque imminente de ma part.

Pourtant pour la première fois depuis le début, je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'être désagréable avec elle.

J'avais décidé d'accepté mon destin et si ce dernier signifiait être torturé et tenté, chaque jours, alors j'y ferais face. J'y résisterai. Il était hors de question qu'elle pense que j'étais le connard que j'avais été ces derniers jours. En outre, cela semblait l'affecter, et même si c'était l'effet escompté à la base, la voir si ennuyée au point de remettre en question sa place m'avait blessé. J'étais le seul responsable de cette gêne et j'allais remédier à cela. Quitte à me brûler les ailes ?

La répétition se fit dans une bonne ambiance. En sortant, nous rigolions encore en nous donnant des petites frappes amicales dans les épaules. Les JASEE avaient fini leur entraînement et nous rejoignirent en coulisse, cherchant encore une respiration régulière.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Jeremy en nous voyant hilare et joueur.

\- Ce petit con que tu vois là, a décidé de revenir sur terre, l'informa mon frère.

\- Qui est-ce que tu traites de p'tit con ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Toi, imbécile, renchérit-il.

Nous continuâmes à nous chamailler quand je vis Bella passer en arrière-plan dans mon champ de vision. Elle me regardait encore avec cet air furieux et je décidais de prendre mon courage à deux mains.

Sans même prendre la peine de m'excuser auprès des autres, je les laissais et partit à la suite de mon fantasme.

\- Bella ! L'appelai-je alors qu'elle trottinait jusqu'à son bus.

Elle s'arrêta mais ne me fit pas face pour autant.

\- Ecoute Edward, j'ai eu ma dose de prise de tête avec toi aujourd'hui donc si tu pouvais passer ton chemin ça m'arrangerais.

Au son de sa voix, je me doutais immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas et je refusais d'être celui qui causait cela une fois de plus.

\- Bella ça va ? Demandais-je, inquiet.

\- Fou moi la paix et ça ira, répondit-elle en reprenant sa course.

Je lui emboitais le pas et la tirait par le bras pour qu'elle puisse me faire face.

Quand ce fut le cas, je me détestais. J'étais le salop qui avait provoqué cela. Que dis-je ? J'étais un monstre et je méritais amplement qu'elle me rejette et ne veuille plus me parler. Son visage était triste et sur ses joues je pouvais voir rouler une larme

\- FOU MOI LA PAIX, hurla-t-elle en essayant de se défaire de ma poigne.

\- Je suis désolé, lâchais-je. Ecoute je ne veux pas être celui qui te met dans cet état là et…..

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis dans cet état par ta faute ? Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Edward Cullen.

\- Désolé si j'ai cru que…..Enfin y a cinq minutes tu semblais bien et là tu pleures alors…..Je suis vraiment désolé. Je te promets de faire des efforts. Je peux comprendre que tu es une vie à côté de nous et je n'ai pas lieu d'agir comme je le fais.

Ses magnifiques yeux marron me regardaient avec méfiance.

\- Tu as accepté de remplacer Allie au pied levé et je me doute que tu n'as, certainement, pas eu le temps de mettre tout en ordre dans ta vie avant de nous rejoindre et que notre rythme n'est pas facile…..donc si tu as besoin de plus de temps n'hésite pas, je comprendrais et je ne te le ferai plus payé.

\- Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu acceptes mon emploi du temps ?

\- Ouais, dis-je en souriant. J'ai été un véritable crétin ces dernières semaines….

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire, sourit-elle. Ton frère a raison, un vrai p'tit con.

\- Ok je l'ai mérité. En tout cas, s'il n'est pas trop tard j'aimerai bien qu'on reparte à zéro et qu'on apprenne à se connaître.

Je lui tendis ma main en signe de bonne foi comme pour sceller un accord. Elle regarda ma main un long moment, tout en réfléchissant.

\- Tu sais que des gens sont morts à attendre comme ça ?

\- Pas d'entourloupe ? Plus de haine et de rage ?

\- Je peux juste te promettre d'être le mec que je suis en temps normal.

Du moins j'allais essayer car même si je ne voulais plus la haïr et être désagréable avec elle, je devais encore gérer le problème de mon attirance pour elle.

\- Ok marché conclut alors, dit-elle en me serrant la main.

Je tentais de faire une nouvelle fois abstraction de cette décharge dans mon corps et nous restâmes là, à nous serrer la main bien plus longtemps que la normal. Elle finit par relâcher sa prise et par essuyer ses yeux et ses joues.

\- Je te promets de ne plus m'absenter jusqu'à la fin de la tournée et de tout caler cette semaine, me dit-elle.

\- Tu n'as rien à me promettre Bella. Tu as ta vie et un…..mariage à préparer, dis-je en butant un peu sur le mot mariage. D'ailleurs toutes mes félicitations.

\- Merci. Maintenant si tu permets, j'aimerai aller me doucher pour être présentable pour le repas.

\- Ouais bien sûr pas de souci. A tout à l'heure.

Elle se retourna et repris son chemin vers le bus. En marchant cette fois-ci, preuve qu'elle cherchait bien à me fuir tout à l'heure. Je restais comme un idiot, sur place, à l'observer. Malgré moi, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine quand je la vis se retourner vers moi en souriant.

J'étais définitivement dans la merde mais je m'en foutais. J'allais pouvoir profiter de la femme qui me hantait, j'allais pouvoir lui montrer mon vrai visage. L'entendre rire, la voir sourire et surtout la voir plus sereine et qui sait, peut-être, qu'à défaut de l'avoir pour moi nous pourrions devenir amis.

J'étais prêt à me contenter d'être son ami, un simple ami. Peut-être qu'en apprenant à la connaître mon attirance pour elle s'évanouirait-elle.

Après ce qui parut une éternité, je repris mes esprits et pris la direction de notre bus pour décompresser. Mon cerveau toujours en ébullition, je me saisis d'une feuille et griffonnée les mots qui me venaient. J'étais sûr de pouvoir retravailler dessus. En fait, depuis l'arrivée de Bella, j'avais noirci pas mal de feuille blanche et à chaque fois cela était en rapport avec mes états d'âme et la situation. J'avais même réussit à faire une chanson mais oserais-je la proposer au groupe ? Pas sûr, je n'avais pas envie que quelqu'un devine que cette chanson me touchait personnellement et que Bella en était l'instigatrice. Mais, d'un autre côté, en ce moment je n'arrivais à rien écrire d'autre et d'ici quelques semaines, les autres et surtout Jasper me demanderaient de leur montrer mes essais.

Je continuais donc de griffonner, j'aviserai le moment venu.

Les garçons revinrent dans le bus et chacun alla de sa petite vanne face à mon revirement de comportement. Heureusement que ma bonne humeur était revenue. Je leur répondis du tac au tac et très vite une joute verbale s'installa entre nous. Puis machinalement chacun repartit à une occupation. Les JASEE prirent leur douche à tour de rôle, Ash et Em jouaient à la console et Jasper vint prendre place face à moi, qui avais repris mes gribouillages.

\- Tu as l'air inspiré dis donc, me dit-il en faisant référence au tas de feuilles à côté de moi.

\- C'est juste quelques mots que je griffonne, par-ci par-là, dis-je pas très à l'aise.

\- Vu le nombre de feuilles noircit, notre album est quasi assuré.

\- N'y pense même pas, les ¾ n'ont ni queue, ni tête mais je me dis que peut-être un jour ils colleront avec d'autre texte, prétextais-je.

Il tenta de savoir si j'avais quand même quelques écrits pour le prochain album. Je dû ruser pour ne pas lui dire que oui j'en avais mais que non nous ne les utiliserions pas.

\- Il reste quoi ? Un mois avant la fin de la tournée, on a intérêt à s'y mettre dard-dard, me fit il remarquait. Tiens file moi une feuille, je vais voir si l'inspi me vient.

Je lui tendis donc quelques feuilles blanches et chacun se pencha de son côté à l'écriture. Jasper semblait concentré et je l'entendais tapoter son crayon sur la table comme un rythme. Pour ma part, j'étais inspiré mais toujours par Bella et du coup les mots qui s'enchainaient ne ressemblait en rien à ce que nous avions l'habitude d'écrire et de proposer.

Alors que Jazz et moi étions toujours en pleine réflexion, Em nous ramena sur terre et nous disant qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger. Je remballais donc précieusement mes essais dans mon espace personnel et me rendais avec eux pour casser la croûte.

Nous arrivions tous les huit ensembles. Comme bien souvent, nous nous plaçâmes les uns à côté des autres afin de parler inspiration, ressentit de concert et autre truc de ce genre.

\- Alors Bella, il parait que tu nous quitte après le concert ?

Pourquoi est-ce que mon frère ne pouvait-il jamais la fermer. Bella sembla gêné et me regarda avec méfiance. Pour la rassurer et lui montrer que j'étais sincère tout à l'heure, je lui souris.

\- Eh ouais Em mais je reviens pour Seattle.

\- Ok alors tu ne peux pas refuser, dit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas refuser, demanda-t-elle alors que nous prenions place.

Oui qu'est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Avec mon frère je craignais toujours le pire.

\- De sortir ce soir avec nous.

\- Em je ne suis pas sûr que...

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser de nous accompagner alors que tu nous lâches.

\- Em, grognais-je face à l'expression qu'il avait employée.

\- Bon ok, je veux bien, dit-elle. Mais hors de question que je rentre à point d'heure, je dois être debout de bonne heure demain matin.

\- C'est vrai tu acceptes ?

\- Oui, je n'ai pas encore eut l'opportunité, c'est l'occasion.

\- Génial tu assures grave Bella.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé si tu préfères ….

\- Non Edward, j'adorerais. Alors qu'est-ce qui est prévu ?

\- Oh trois fois rien, l'informa Ash.

\- Mais encore, sourit-elle.

\- Une soirée en boite, comme d'habitude.

\- Edward tu es dès notre ? Me demanda Ash.

\- Un peu que je viens. Je louperai ça pour rien au monde, dis-je en regardant Bella.

\- Ah bon pourquoi ? Dit-elle sur la défensive.

\- Pour rien je veux juste découvrir une nouvelle facette de toi, lui répondis-je avec honnêteté.

\- Une nouvelle facette ?

\- Ouais autre que la coach tortionnaire, souris-je ne voulant pas ramener sur le tapis notre mauvais départ.

\- Eh bien personnellement, je suis curieuse de voir comment se passe une de vos sorties en boite. Je veux dire, je vous imagine bien sur la piste, entourés d'une multitude de garde du corps pour retenir la foule en délire, rigola-t-elle.

\- Toi tu ne connais pas une soirée avec les Crazy dogs, s'esclaffa mon frère.

En effet, Bella était à des lieux de s'imaginer le concept de nos soirées en boites.

\- Je confirme je ne veux louper cette soirée pour rien au monde.

Bien évidemment, ma remarque m'attira son regard assassin.

Le reste du repas se passa normalement entre rires, vannes et autres blagues. Puis, alors que les JASEE faisaient la première partie du concert, j'allais me changer pour notre tour. En général, je me changeais dans la loge qui nous était alloué mais exceptionnellement ce soir, je préférais me rendre directement dans le bus. Même si j'avais décidé de changer ma relation avec Bella, j'avais encore besoin de me concentrer et de prendre sur moi pour ne pas craquer et pour contrôler mon corps. J'en profitais pour préparer ma tenue pour sortir après le concert et pour essayer d'imaginer comment allait se passer la fin de soirée. Je me fis naturellement une liste de chose à ne pas faire :

Ne pas boire de trop pour éviter les conneries.

Ne pas danser trop près de Bella, si cette situation venait à se produire.

Faire attention aux filles qui nous rejoindront. Avec Bella à proximité, nulle doute que mon attention serait sur elle mais on ne sait jamais.

Trois choses, c'était déjà pas mal pour une soirée. Je me répétais la liste en boucle comme pour l'imprégner non seulement dans mon crâne mais aussi dans ma chair. Comme si cela pourrait m'aider à gérer mon corps et ses réactions.

Quand je regagnais les coulisses pour me préparer à monter sur scène, j'aperçus l'objet de ma tentation assise sur une chaise à écouter les JASEE chanter. Je décidais de me rapprocher doucement tandis que son pied commençait à battre la mesure, me faisant sourire encore plus.

\- En fait, tu es une vrai groupie, lui dis-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Elle sursauta sur sa chaise.

\- Putain tu veux ma mort en fait, répondit-elle en posant une main sur son cœur.

\- Pour une coach sportive, il serait ballot de mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

\- Mon cœur est fait pour résister à l'endurance pas pour être pris par surprise, répliqua-t-elle en relevant la tête vers moi.

\- Ok je suis désolé.

\- Je me trompe ou tu t'excuse beaucoup aujourd'hui, sourit-elle

\- Faut croire que c'est mon jour de bonté.

Nous nous mîmes à rire ensemble et cela suffit à faire de ma soirée la meilleure depuis plusieurs jours. Finalement, nous allions peut-être bien nous entendre. Puis nous restâmes là sans rien dire à regarder les JASEE. Quand ils arrivèrent à la fin, les autres arrivèrent et Em charria Bella sur la suite de la soirée. Par bonheur, elle faisait partie des rares femmes à remettre mon frère en place, nous faisant, Jasper, Ash et moi éclater de rire. J'adorais la répartie qu'elle avait et je préférais mille fois la voir se défouler sur Emmett que sur moi.

\- Allez la star, dit-elle à Emmett, dépêche-toi d'aller mettre le feu, on a une fin de soirée qui nous attend.

\- AH enfin quelqu'un qui reconnait que je suis celui qui déchire. C'est définitif, Bella je t'adore. Allez les mecs let's go, s'écria-t-il alors que les JASEE descendaient les marches menant à la scène.

Nous éclatâmes de nouveau de rire et c'était donc décontractés et sereins que nous attaquions notre show.

Celui-ci comme tous les autres, se passa sans encombre. Nous nous donnions à fond et les fans déjà mis en feu par les JASEE, chantaient avec nous les chansons. Comme à chaque fois, nous refîmes un rappel et nous remerciâmes les fans pour leur présence, leur soutien et leur ambiance.

Après nous nous dirigeâmes pour notre traditionnelle séance de photo et de dédicace sur le parking, à l'arrière de la salle, et nous nous donnâmes rendez-vous dix minutes plus tard pour nous rendre en boite.

Les JASEE s'étant déjà changés, Emmett les chargea d'appeler les taxis. Je me dirigeais donc vers le bus. Je pris mes affaires sur mon lit et pris possession d'une des salles d'eau. Je me douchais et enfilais mes vêtements, un jean délavé, et un t-shirt blanc plus ou moins moulant et une veste en jean. Je mis une touche de gel dans mes cheveux, histoire de les faire tenir un minimum. Enfin, je me regardais dans le miroir en me répétant mon mantra et en respirant profondément pour finir de me décontracter. Quand je ressortis, je pus constater que les trois taxis étaient là à nous attendre et je me dirigeais donc en trottinant vers la salle de concert pensant être en retard.

Mais au final je ne trouvais que les JASEE et Jasper.

\- Ouf j'ai bien cru être en retard quand j'ai vu les taxis, dis-je.

\- T'inquiète, tu as le temps, nos playboys de service n'ont pas finis tu les connais.

\- Ouais de vraies gonzesses, ris-je. Et Bella ?

\- Voyant que tout le monde se changeait, elle est partie se changer aussi, nous informa Jeremy.

\- Bah quoi y a pas de raison que vous soyez les seuls à être pomponner, dit-elle en nous rejoignant au même moment.

Je me retournais pour la voir et mon souffle se coupa. Ok la soirée ne serait de toute évidence pas de tout repos. J'allais avoir besoin de tout mon self contrôle pour tenir mon mantra.

\- Tu es au courant que nous sommes début octobre et que nous sommes dans le nord du pays, l'interrogea Jasper aussi surpris que moi de la voir habillée comme cela.

\- Parfaitement au courant et si j'avais oublié, le court trajet du bus à ici me la rappelais, rit elle.

\- Le prend pas mal mais tu devrais aller te changer Bella, me permis-je de dire.

\- On va en boite Edward et je sais par expérience qu'une fois sur place on va crever de chaud.

\- Et les deux trajets vont te congeler, répondis-je.

\- Mais non t'inquiète et puis si j'ai vraiment froid l'un de vous me prêtera bien sa veste non ?

Ma veste sur Bella, hummmm idée très intéressante mais je ne suis pas sûr de résister en la voyant avec mes fringues sur elle.

\- Ouais compte sur nous, on peut même te prendre dans nos bras pour te réchauffer, dit Emmett en arrivant enfin avec Ashton.

\- La veste suffira, dit-elle.

\- En tout cas tu déchires, Bella, j'adore, rajouta-t-il.

Et comment qu'elle déchire. Elle avait revêtit un t-shirt blanc manche courte, une jupe en jean évasée qui couvre le strict minimum et des bottes qui arrivent aux genoux. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sexy.

\- Bon on y go ? Intervint Jasper.

\- Ouais let's go.

On se répartit dans les taxis et bien sûr, il avait fallu que je me retrouve dans le même que Bella et Jasper. Bella entre nous deux bien évidemment. Emmett avait fait la tête mais avec Jasper nous avions préféré, voulant éviter tous les risques, même si je savais Bella fiancée. Le trajet fut mon premier enfer. Etre près d'elle, sentir son bras contre le mien. Par chance elle avait serré ses jambes et les tournées vers Jasper.

Une fois arrivée à la boite, nous passâmes devant pour nous rendre dans une rue adjacente et passer par derrière. Des jeunes attendant encore devant pour entrer.

\- On ne s'arrête pas ? S'étonna Bella.

\- Si on va juste passer par derrière pour éviter la foule, l'informa Jasper.

\- Oh ouais bien sûr.

Une fois à l'intérieur, nous remerciâmes le directeur pour son accueil. La boite était bien sûr la plus sélecte de la ville. Il nous guida à travers des couloirs jusqu'à une salle comme nous en avions l'habitude. Un espace, avec une énorme baie vitrée donnant directement sur la boite en elle-même. Des canapés et des fauteuils étaient à disposition ainsi qu'un bar au fond de la pièce. Nous entrâmes tous prenant directement nos aises et nos marques.

\- Heu…..c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Bella.

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers elle et son visage reflétant la surprise et l'incompréhension me fit sourire et rire Emmett.

\- Bienvenue en boite Bella, s'exclama mon frère.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer Em, la boite est là, de l'autre côté de cette vitre, dit-elle en désignant la dite fenêtre.

\- Et sans vouloir te vexer ma belle, nous sommes des rock stars. Y a bien longtemps qu'on ne peut plus se mêler à la foule.

\- Punaise la loose, dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

\- Bienvenue dans notre monde Bella, lui dis-je.

\- Tu parles d'un monde. En fait, quand vous sortez en boite, c'est une fête entre vous. C'est mortel et au sens premier du terme.

\- Ouais je te comprends mais tu peux toujours aller de l'autre côté si tu veux. Personne de ne te connais toi.

\- Ouais bof.

\- Déçue ?

\- Honnêtement ? Un peu. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé cela.

\- Bon allez tournée générale en l'honneur de Bella, cria mon frère.

Ce dernier pris les commandes de chacun et les transmis au barman qui était arrivé entre temps. Et c'est donc une tournée de bière, margarita et autre alcool en tout genre qui fut servi sur la table où nous nous trouvions. Le directeur refit son apparition et nous demanda si nous voulions autre chose. Ash et Em demandèrent bien évidemment la présence de quelques filles et pensèrent à Bella en demandant quelques mecs. Cela ne m'enthousiasma pas mais je cachais mon désaccord. Après tout elle avait le droit de s'amuser. Elle était déjà assez déçue de ne pas pouvoir danser sur la piste à proprement parlé.

A mon grand étonnement, la soirée se passa bien. Bella savait s'amuser de toute évidence. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool ou si c'est dans son comportement habituel mais bien vite elle enchaina non seulement les margaritas mais alterna danse avec les mecs présents, mais aussi avec chacun d'entre nous. La voir se déhancher au rythme de la musique me rendit dingue mais je me soulageais sur une petite brunette qui était là. Par moment nous nous posions sur le canapé et nous parlions.

Je lui demandais si son copain ne serait pas jaloux de la situation et elle me répondit qu'au contraire il la tuerait pour se comporter comme cela. Apparemment, Jake n'était pas du style à s'éclater au grand damne de Bella. Mais elle avait pris l'habitude de sortir en boite tous les quinze jours un peu près avec sa sœur et son frère. Comme je l'avais pensé, elle et moi nous entendions bien tout comme elle s'entendait bien avec tout le reste du groupe. Elle était capable de remettre en place Emmett pour notre plus grand bonheur mais son sens de la fête trouva grâce aux yeux de mon frère.

Et ce fût dans la bonne humeur et en rigolant que nous regagnâmes les bus en plein milieu de la nuit sans que personne, à côté, ne se doute de notre présence. Et comme nous l'avions prévu quand nous l'avions vu arriver, Bella quémanda une veste pour ressortir et c'est Jasper qui se dévoua. Par contre dans le taxi ses jambes effleurèrent plusieurs fois les miennes et je dus me retenir pour ne pas poser la main sur sa cuisse qui me narguait depuis le début de la soirée.

Une fois arrivée, nous nous saluâmes et nous souhaitâmes un bon séjour à Los Angeles à Bella.

Je savais qu'elle allait rejoindre son mec, et cela me tuais, mais je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Je lui avais promis de ne plus interagir sur sa vie. Néanmoins, cette séparation me permis d'ouvrir les yeux et surtout de mettre des mots sur ce qui me hantait depuis que je la connaissais. Je n'étais pas seulement attiré et tenté par Bella, j'étais tout simplement amoureux d'elle.

* * *

Et voila, j'espère que vous êtes rassurée de voir notre cher Edward redevenir petit à petit lui même et plus le ptit con qu'il a pu être dans les précédent chapitre.

Il a enfin pris conscience de ses sentiments et va pouvoir les apprivoiser progressivement.

J'attends vos avis , critiques ( ça nous fait avancer ) avec impatience.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir,

désolé pour l'absence prolongé.

je vous livre ce soir un nouveau chapitre et m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes ou mauvaises tournures mais j'ai une fois de plus perdue ma correctrice semble-t-il.

En espérant qu'il vous plaira quand même, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

-Chapitre 5 : séparation et absence

Je l'aimais. C'était devenu une évidence quand je l'avais embrassé en lui souhaitant de bon préparatif et que mon corps fut non seulement parcourut par une décharge électrique mais que je ressentis aussi une jalousie me bouffer. Je n'avais qu'une envie lui demandais de rester mais je savais que cela ne servirait à rien à part repartir sur de mauvaise base.

Je me couchais en réfléchissant à ce que je ressentais et à comment j'allais gérer cette nouvelle découverte. La tentation était une chose mais l'amour en était une autre. Qui peut lutter contre l'amour ? La seule chose que je savais c'est que j'allais morfler mais un truc de fou.

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, je décidais de tenter d'écrire un peu. Pour ne pas réveiller les autres déjà endormis, je pris ma pochette et pris la direction de la salle de concert. Le prochain concert n'ayant lieu que trois jours plus tard, la salle était vide. J'allais donc pouvoir profiter du calme pour être inspiré. Je grimpais sur la scène et m'installais le plus confortablement possible puis déballais mon bazar. Le crayon à la bouche, à le mordiller, je cogitais mais c'était toujours le même style de parole d'amour qui me vinrent à l'esprit. Je décidais quand même de lancer les mots sur une feuille, peut-être cela aurait-il le don de me vider la tête et de pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Dans le feu de l'action, je ne vis pas le temps passer et je fus surpris quand la porte de la salle claqua. Surpris de voir déjà les gars au boulot, je regardais mon portable et m'aperçus qu'il n'était que 5h du matin. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me demander qui cela pouvait-il bien être d'autre que l'équipe que sa voix résonna dans la salle.

\- Y' a quelqu'un ?

Je la vis s'avancer prudemment quand elle réitéra sa question.

\- You hou y a quelqu'un ?

Ne voulant pas lui causer une frayeur, je lui indiquais ma présence sur l'estrade.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Non mais bienvenue au club.

La voyant s'approcher dangereusement, je rangeais en vitesse mes feuilles dans ma pochette, étendit mes jambes que j'avais placés en tailleur et étirais mes bras au-dessus de ma tête.

\- Je peux ?

\- Tu ne préfères pas qu'on aille s'installer dans le canapé ?

\- Oh t'inquiète ça ira très bien et puis je connais ce canapé par cœur à force de le tester tous les soirs ou presque.

Elle prit place en face de moi dans la même position mais en appui sur ses bras en arrière.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui te vaut une insomnie ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Oh rien mais je trouvais ça nul de me coucher alors que d'ici une heure je devrais appeler un taxi pour venir me chercher. Je dormirais dans l'avion. Et toi ?

\- Une prise de conscience, tentais-je timidement.

\- Oh le grand Edward Cullen aurait donc grandit durant ce début de nuit ? Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Ok vas-y je l'ai bien cherché, dis-je en rigolant.

Comment j'avais pu être en colère contre elle alors qu'elle est si adorable. Elle a la répartit que j'adore trouver chez une femme. Elle n'hésite pas à remettre les gens en place, à les charrier et cela fait un bien fou. Ca change de tous ces lèches-culs que sont les journalistes, photographes et compagnie. Elle me questionna aussi sur mes écrits mais je dégainais la carte top secret. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas compris que je parlais d'elle mais elle aurait conclu que j'étais amoureux et ça m'aurait valu encore des moqueries de sa part. Et même si j'adorais sa répartie, je préférais largement quand elle s'en prenait à Emmett.

\- Alors dis- moi maintenant que nous sommes amis, dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux, qui es-tu vraiment ?

Son regard me transperça et je mis quelques secondes pour reprendre pied dans la réalité et lui répondre.

\- Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, je suis un mec normal.

\- Excuse-moi de casser tes espoirs mais les mecs normaux ne prennent pas les gens à parti sans raison.

Oh punaise si elle savait la raison, elle partirait définitivement. Mais je devinais à son sourire et à sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté qu'elle me faisait marcher.

\- Ouais je sais mais je me suis excusé, serais tu rancunière ?

\- Peut-être bien.

Nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien, apprenant à nous connaitre. Je savais déjà qu'elle avait un frère et une sœur avec lesquelles elle tenait un complexe sportif. Son frère gérer la partie salle de musculation tandis qu'elle et sa sœur s'occupaient de la partie fitness, zumba et autre truc de maintien en forme. Elle me parla aussi de sa relation avec Jake qu'elle avait rencontré alors qu'elle avait l'habitude de courir dans un parc près de chez elle. Elle semblait très amoureuse de lui alors que d'après ses dires il me sembla qu'il était son exact opposé. Autant Bella adorait sortir, faire la fête. Elle semblait se sentir libre alors que lui semblait sage, avec une vie et un futur déjà bien tracée. Si je ne sentais pas son amour et ses yeux pétiller en parlant de lui, je me serais demandé si elle était vraiment heureuse avec lui.

Je lui racontais en échange une partie de ma vie et de celle d'Emmett ce qui nous valut de bon fou rire. En fait, c'était comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours lors de ces moments-là. Nous nous rapprochâmes afin de pouvoir mieux nous charrier et ils nous arrivaient souvent de nous donner des petits coups dans l'épaule comme pour dire : « arrête de déconner putain j'en peux plus ».

\- Oh merde, dit-elle alors que son regard se posa sur sa montre.

\- Quoi ?

\- faut que je me grouille d'appeler un taxi si je veux être à l'aéroport à temps.

Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et pianota à toute vitesse sur le clavier.

\- Tu connais beaucoup de numéro de compagnie de taxi ?

\- Quoi ? Me répondit-elle.

Je l'imitais en train de pianoter en rigolant.

\- Ah Ah Ah très drôle, il est pré-saisit dedans depuis quelques jours au cas où. Bonjour Monsieur, serait-il possible d'avoir un taxi à la salle de spectacle d'ici quinze minutes ?

-…

\- Oh très bien je vous remercie beaucoup. Au revoir Monsieur.

Elle raccrocha et me regarda sérieusement.

\- Bon bah désolé mais je vais devoir y aller. Tu devrais aller dormir.

\- tu as oublié de lui dire de passer par derrière.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le chauffeur de taxi. Tu as oublié de lui dire de passer par derrière.

\- Vu l'heure qu'il est, il n'y a aucun risque.

\- Je ne parierai pas la dessus si j'étais toi. Certains fan peuvent être tenace et dormir sur place rien que pour nous apercevoir demain matin.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Carrément.

\- Oh merde alors.

\- T'inquiète je pense que ça devrait veux dire ils vont s'exciter sur le moment mais en voyant que ce n'est aucun de nous ils se calmeront vite. Par contre tu risques d'être huée pour les avoir réveillés pour rien.

Elle me donna un nouveau petit coup dans l'épaule et se mit à rire. Dieu que j'adorais ce son.

\- Bon allez faut vraiment que je file, je dois récupérer ma valise et tout.

\- Ouais vas-y ça serait dommage après le merdier que j'ai fait que tu loupes ton avion.

Intérieurement je priais que pour cela se produise. Ouais je sais c'est malsain mais c'était plus fort que moi.

\- Carrément, rigola-t-elle. Allez bonne semaine, dit-elle en m'embrassant une fois de plus. Et je compte sur vous pour respecter le programme que je vous ai laissé, ajouta-t-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

\- Je ne te promets rien concernant Em et Ash mais compte sur Jazz et moi. Oh Bella ! M'exclamais-je.

\- Ouais, dit-elle en se retournant vers moi.

\- Ca te gênerai de…..enfin de…..

\- J'adore rajouter le côté timide à ta personnalité mais si tu pouvais te dépêcher ça m'arrangerai Edward.

Ne sachant pas comment le lui demander, j'attrapais mon portable dans ma poche et le lui montré.

\- Oh ! Fit-elle surprise. Ecoute, commença-t-elle en revenant vers moi, je ne sais pas si cela est vraiment professionnel de….

\- Eh j'ai bien le droit de contacter mon équipe en cas de besoin et puis je dois bien dénoncer Em et Ash pour leur manquement à l'entrainement non ?

\- Bon ok mais c'est bien parce que je n'ai pas le temps de tergiverser. Allez donne ! Dit-elle en tendant la main.

Yes j'allais avoir son numéro. Bon je ne sais pas encore ce que j'allais en faire puisqu'il était bien entendu inimaginable que je la dérange alors qu'elle était avec son fiancé à préparer son mariage mais j'avais son portable.

\- Merci, dis-je alors qu'elle me le retendit.

\- Eh n'en abuse pas ok ?

\- Promis juré, juste en cas d'urgence, répondis-je en observant mon précieux trésor.

\- C'est que tu apprends vite Cullen, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle avait déjà refait la moitié du trajet en sens inverse.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle le talent ma chère, la taquinais-je.

\- Ouais enfin n'abuse pas non plus, me tacla-t-elle en me jetant un dernier coup d'œil avant de descendre de l'estrade. Et file te coucher un peu ça te fera pas de mal.

Je n'eus pas le plaisir de lui répondre que déjà elle disparaissait. S'en suivit de peu le bruit de la porte se refermant derrière elle. Je restais là debout comme un con au milieu de la scène avec mon portable à la main et un sourire encore plus à la con sur les lèvres.

Après l'avoir regardé comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde, je réalisais que je ne lui avais pas donné en contre parti mon numéro. Ne sachant pas si je devais ou pas céder à mon instinct, je restais encore planté à réfléchir quand mon envie l'emporta.

« Bon séjour ! «

Je cliquais sur envoyé non sans me demander si elle apprécierait mon geste. Je venais de lui promettre de ne pas m'en servir sauf extrême urgence ou pour dénoncer mes comparses et déjà je rompais cette promesse.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me flageller plus longtemps que de nouveau la porte de la salle claqua. A ma grande surprise, elle réapparut en bas de la scène.

\- on avait dit en urgence ou en cas de dénonciation, me dit-elle en me montrant son portable.

\- Désolé, je voulais juste que tu es le mien en retour pour que ça soit équitable.

\- Ok pas de souci, merci et promis je ne le diffuserai pas sur internet quoi que je serais curieuse de te voir faire face à cet afflux d'appel, sourit-elle.

\- Impossible que tu vois ça, tu seras à l'autre bout du pays.

\- Ouais pas faux, j'attendrais mon retour à Seattle alors pour le faire.

\- Pas cap, la provoquais-je.

\- Ne me tente pas Edward.

\- Ok ! ok ! Mais je te fais confiance.

\- Merci. Bon allez je file bonne semaine.

\- Bonne semaine Bella, profite bien surtout.

\- Comme si j'allais en avoir le temps, l'entendis-je dire alors qu'elle avait déjà disparu de mon champ de vision pour sortir.

Cette fois ci, elle disparut pour de bon et pour sept long et interminable jours.

Nos instruments n'étant pas encore rangés, je décidais de me défouler et surtout d'exprimer ce que je ressentais avec un peu de musique. Le son envahit la salle et cela me détendit instantanément. C'est fou comme la musique avait ce don magique sur moi. Elle peut aussi bien me transcender que me relaxer. Je ne remercierai jamais assez mes parents de nous avoir mis le pied à l'étrier quand nous étions gosses.

Je restais là à jouer sans voir le temps défiler alternant les mélodies douces et celles plus rythmées. C'est finalement l'arrivée de l'équipe technique qui me ramena à la réalité. Bien entendu, ils ne furent pas surpris de me voir déjà sur scène à jouer. En effet, il m'arrivait souvent d'avoir des insomnies quand je composais un album. Ils devaient penser que j'en faisais de même aujourd'hui.

En les voyant s'éparpiller pour commencer le rangement, je décidais de les aider. Ce n'est pas parce que nous étions des rock stars que nous avions pris du melon, enfin à part peut-être Em et Ash, et encore dans leur moment de délire.

\- Alors encore une insomnie, m'interpella Ashton.

\- je me trompe ou ça t'arrive souvent en ce moment ? Surenchérit Em.

D'accord j'avais passé quelques nuits difficiles mais des insomnies identiques à celle que je venais de vivre, n'était pas si fréquente.

\- Juste un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil, répondis-je simplement.

\- Des soucis ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Jasper en me regardant bizarrement.

Je l'adore mais parfois il peut être flippant. Je me trompe bien évidemment mais je pourrais jurer que parfois ce mec sait à quoi on pense.

\- T'inquiètes rien d'inhabituel à la proche de la fin de tournée.

Nous continuâmes ensuite à finir de ranger le matériels avec le reste de l'équipe avec comme à chaque fois des fous rires.

Quand nous reprîmes la route après le déjeuner, la fatigue se rappela à moi et je décidais d'aller m'allonger un petit peu. Nous devions jouer dans deux jours dans une petite ville du Montana. Je fus réveillé en fin d'après-midi par la sonnerie de mon portable. A ma grande surprise, c'était un message de Bella m'annonçant qu'elle était bien arrivée à Los Angeles. Je lui répondis par simple remerciement de nous avoir prévenu et en informé mes acolytes. Tous me regardèrent étrangement.

\- Tu as le portable de Bella ? Me questionna Emmett.

\- Je lui ai donné le mien hier soir en lui demandant de m'avertir quand elle atterrirait à LA.

Je ne voulais pas leur dire que j'avais quémandé le sien et m'attirais leur foudre et leur leçon de moral alors que je ne faisais rien de malsain avec elle.

Le lendemain, cela me fit bizarre de ne pas la voir mais bizarrement mon corps en profita pour se détendre, et se ressourcer intégralement. Les jours suivants furent beaucoup plus faciles à supporter malgré l'absence de nouvelle de sa part. De mon côté, j'avais respecté ma part et ne lui avais envoyé aucun message.

Le concert suivant, se passa très bien, bien qu'il y eu un peu moins de monde vu la situation géographique de la ville.

Je passais encore mes nuits derrière la batterie cherchant l'inspiration. Finalement pour une fois la mélodie vint plus facilement que les paroles. J'allais peut –être couché ce rythme sur le papier et voir avec Jazz pour le texte.

Après deux jours de concert, nous reprîmes la direction suivante, Seattle. Enfin une grande ville digne de ce nom, non que Dallas, Denver ou autre ne soit pas de grandes villes mais Seattle n'était en rien comparable avec elles. Elle se rapprochait plus de LA ou de New York. Enfin j'allais retrouver Bella et qui sait peut-être cette séparation aura-t-elle eut des répercutions sur mes sentiments.

Sur le trajet comme je me l'étais promis je fis part de mon souci de composition à Jazz.

\- Je me trompe ou c'est la première fois que tu manques d'inspiration ?

\- Ouais plus ou moins, avouais-je.

\- Tu as un souci ? Tu n'as plus envie de jouer ?

\- Tu es cinglé ou quoi. Tu sais à quel point j'adore jouer et être sur scène, c'est juste que cette tournée ne m'inspire pas. Je n'arrive qu'à trouver des rythme et encore que je me pose derrière la batterie sinon c'est le néant.

\- Putain tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt. On doit livrer une maquette aux autres d'ici un mois pour préparer un truc potable au label.

\- Oui je sais mais j'ai pensé que cela aller passer mais non c'est le noir total.

\- Ok, montre-moi tes partitions et les quelques textes que tu as quand même réussit à poser et ne me dis pas que tu n'en a pas. Je t'ai vu noircir je ne sais combien de feuilles.

Ne voulant pas m'attirer ses foudres, je lui tendis les partitions sans soucis et fouillais dans mon tas de feuille pour sortir les textes les moins fleur bleue et surtout les moins évocateurs.

\- Hummmm, dit-il à plusieurs reprises.

\- Alors ? Me risquais-je.

\- Tu es amoureux ? Me demanda-t-il cash.

\- Non, c'est juste qu'à force de côtoyer les couples, dis-je en désignant les JASEE, je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas tenter.

\- Ouais, je te comprends pas facile de les côtoyer en quasi permanence.

\- Ouais et encore la ça fait un moment qu'elles ne sont pas venues mais je paris qu'à Seattle, elles seront là.

\- Jaloux ?

\- Non juste que parfois les coups d'un soir ça soule et que contrairement aux apparences, j'aimerais bien parfois me poser pépère.

\- Bienvenue au club des frustrés mon pote, sourit-il.

Apparemment, mon argument semblait trouver grâce à ses yeux et il n'était qu'à moitié faux. Depuis que j'avais identifié mes sentiments pour Bella, je me voyais bien avec elle. Elle aurait pu nous accompagner sur les tournées sans soucis et nous pourrions être tranquille à la maison le reste de l'année, enfin ça c'était si nous étions en couple, ce qui avait très peu de chance de se produire pour ne pas dire aucune chance.

\- Tu as envie de te caser toi ?

\- Eh je suis le plus romantique et stable de nous quatre. Il n'y a qu'Ash et Em qui se complaise dans les histoires d'un soir.

\- Le jour où ils se caseront, les poules auront des dents tu veux dire, dis-je déclenchant notre hilarité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire les guignols ? Demanda Em.

\- Rien, rien, dit Jasper. C'est ton ptit con de frère qui dit des conneries.

\- Eh ! Fis-je faussement vexé.

\- Me le contrarie pas, je le préfère comme ça que comme il y a quelques jours.

\- T'inquiète Em, je suis bien de retour parmi vous, l'informais-je.

\- Bon sérieux, me dit Jasper, je peux les garder et les regarder de plus près ? Me demande-t-il en me désignant les feuilles.

\- Heu ouais bien sur.

\- Ok merci. J'analyse ça, je vois si je peux faire ce qui en temps normal et ton job vu que tu as fait le mien en partie et je te redis ça. Tu me laisse deux semaines ?

\- Ouais vas-y prend ton temps, tant qu'on une maquette a proposé d'ici deux mois.

Nous retournèrent voir les autres jouant et nous chamaillant comme nous le faisions si bien en temps normal.

* * *

Et voila les choses semblent rentrer dans l'ordre progressivement pour notre cher Edward même si le chemin risque d'être bien dur encore pour lui.

J'attend vos réactions et avis avec impatience.


End file.
